


Stars Are Dead, but Pretty

by Angeltigerdragon



Category: Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Forced Abortion, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: Love is fierce and sharp edged. Love is soft and homey. Love conquers most things. Love is what keeps them alive. Love creates life.





	1. Chapter 1

Fear and pain; that is how he would describe it. When he awoke to a bright light and doctors in his vision, it was agony. The man did not know why or how he was surrounded by doctors…and the curtain covering his lower half increased his distressed state. For the few conscious episodes, he wondered for a name. Blankness greeted him as did black spots in his vision.

One of the masked doctors yelled, maybe something like “we’re losing him”, but he is uncertain. However, faint images came in his borderline state: a man with large canines (Alpha), the smell of urine leading to good news, and finally, a roundness caused by something.

Whatever came slowly descended in blankness again as the man heard more yelling and watched as a white box is taken. The man sees it and its starkness leaves him with dread. More pain follows, but the box is what keeps the man occupied. What was inside it?

* * *

 

They, whoever they are, open the hatch and drop him out of the plane. For the most part, the man is fine with this. He has had several intrusive surgeries and he thinks they may have failed with him. Good enough to be out in sunlight for the first time than die in a dark ditch.

A stirring-unfamiliar-opens in the man. The wind rushes past him and the ground will welcome his corpse and yet an inkling of something whole and beautiful opens in him. The man breathes, braces his body and propels up. And he goes up. And up. And up.

                “Woah!”

His voice once scratched sounds healthy and full. The man follows the sun and splits clouds on his ascent. For a moment, he is free.

The plane which dropped him is slowly behind and speeding. The man knows that he is shackled to whoever they are. He turns to the side of the plane. He does not want to lose this feeling of uninhibited freedom. Though, in the back of his addled mind, an image of a white box returns. What was inside it?

 

At the compound the man is seen to by several lab-coated scientists. His temperature is taken, muscles poked at, and stripped down to his nakedness. The last part is expanded to him having to lie on a table with stirrups. The one looking between his legs touches the folds under his penis.

                “Ah!”

A jolt goes through him and suddenly, the man remembers himself as an omega. He kicks the beta male away. The alpha guards point their weapons at him and the omega rears himself for flight.

                “Enough.”

The voice appears as the guards lower their weapons. The omega sniffs the air for any sign of this other’s caste. Nothing. Unlike a beta, this new man has no scent. The omega stares at the cold eyes and fixture on the man’s head and shudders. The man seems to be impressed by the omega.

                “I am Henry Bendix. You volunteered for experimental treatments for your condition while you were under the army. As you see, we have fixed you and you now work for an organization meant to protect the world and make it better. Your enhancements include increased strength and flight powered by the UV cells in your body. In layman’s terms, you are a solar powered battery.”

The omega hears the words and the detachment in them. He sits on the table and covers his modesty.

                “Wh-wha….” He swallows. “What was wrong with me?”

                “Lymphoma. You were near death’s door when you signed up, so you are the first in a new line of soldier. Others will arrive in the weeks to come. Until then, you are to train alone and recharge in the sun for one hour every day. In your downtime, you will read the books provided for you and take a vitamin regiment. Make yourself comfortable in the meantime while your room is readied.”

The man turns heel, but pauses.

                “The name we have chosen for you: codename Apollo.”

And, the omega is Apollo.

* * *

 

The books are about battle stratagems and management skills. Apollo early on catches that since he is the first he is expected to lead. He spends his days in the holo-room where giant robots and monsters have become ordinary to him for training. His flight has greatly improved and since he has yet to disobey, Apollo is allowed to fly outside for his recharge hour.

It is in the third week that another arrives a woman with blonde hair. She stares at Apollo who is floating above the lounge area. Sheepishly, he lowers to the couch.

                “Hi,” he says.

                “Hi,” she says.

A beat of silence. The woman rubs her arm and Apollo looks at his feet.

                “Are you….do you know what they did to us?”

                “That’s what I ask myself every day.” He looks at her. “I’m sorry. All I can say is that supposedly I volunteered because I was dying.”

                “Me too. Supposedly.”

Another beat of silence.

                “They said I had lymphoma,” Apollo offers.

                “I had Huntington’s disease,” she says.

                “Doesn’t that only affect older people?”

                “Yes, but…I wouldn’t want to lose myself down the road. You know what that disease does to your brain. You completely lose sense of self and the basic of things becomes impossible. Frankly, I would’ve killed myself if I had to live with that.”  


                “But doesn’t it only happen like 50/50.”

                “Still something to dread your whole life.”

They stare at each other.

                “Bendix said my name is Amaze.”

                “Apollo. Maybe that’s the theme.”

Amaze tilts her head. “Theme?”

Apollo grins. “For our super team. The A-Team.”

They laugh harder than appropriate for a small joke, but two people who needed some light shed in this darkness.

The next few days are spent in combat training and collaborative exercises. Apollo is overjoyed to work with someone who does stare at him like a fly or some piece of meat. The alpha guards like to manhandle him a little too much. Amaze, being an alpha female, keeps the guards at bay now when they return to their rooms.

In the weeks, Amaze proves herself to match Apollo’s strength, however, she is the far superior fighter. Trained better with mixed Martials arts in her memory and fists like diamonds. Apollo has had his ass on the mat on two-thirds of their sparring. However, Amaze still clings to him when Apollo literally lifts her off the ground and in the air. Amaze has become his friend. He is scared of that getting out to Bendix.

 

One night, as they watch a documentary (the only movies they have) on the Korean War, another being enters. It is a man, beta from what Apollo can smell. He is black with a shaved head and two guards hauling him inside. Quickly, Amaze catches the man as Apollo grabs a bottled water from the fridge. The man’s skin is ashen and his lips are parched with sunken eyes. He is a beta.

                “Tell me what’s wrong with him,” Amaze demands.

The guards shrug and leave. The man moans and coughs up the water a bit.

                “Small sips, small sips,” Apollo says.

The man listens. They take him to Apollo’s room because it is the closest. The man does not move. Apollo finds a faint pulse.

                “He’s weak. What did they do to him?”

                “Same question. Remember.”

They take turns watching the beta male for three days. No training. On the first, the man lies motionless except for small twitches in his face. The man stirs on the second day. Apollo and Amaze spoon feed him and hydrate him. He grows stronger by each day. The third day he is able to keep his eyes open and speaks.

                “they…said I was..impetusssssss……” he slurs.

Apollo gets a dictionary and finds the definition: the energy that which a body moves.

                “This sounds like pure bullshit, but maybe he just needs to eat a lot of food.”

                “Come again,” Amaze says, confused.

                “Look, the only other books I get are short comic strips with crazy alien heroes. One of them is a speedster who eats food non-stop, like a shrew. Maybe that’s what he needs. He looks less sick the more we feed him.”

                “That’s a giant leap from nothing,” Amaze sneers.

                “You got something better because he still looks like death warmed over.”

Amaze clicks her teeth. Apollo takes out some of the pre-packaged health food and little by little feeds Impetus. A change happens by the third cut up spring roll; Impetus’ skin glows and his eyes are less sunken. He has blood vessels in his eyes, but he looks better. More hungover than dying.

Impetus gets up without either of their help and smiles big and bright.

                “Thank you,” he says.

* * *

 

Turns out Impetus has the most memory out of them. He was in the navy and had connections to begin a new career with a U.N. directed team. However, before any of that, he was diagnosed with stage three lung cancer. An occasional smoker he admits, but still, stage three at twenty-six. He had no family and little cash from his time in the navy, so signing for military experiments to hopefully cure him seemed like a good idea.

                “I was real happy when Bendix said it was gone, like that,” he says and snaps. “I was happy to breathe without it being my last. The next thing I know, I’m hooked up to some weird treadmill and it goes and don’t stop. Later, I found out I was jogging at 250 miles per hour. ‘course, that’s when I crashed. Then they dump me here. And you know the rest.”

                “That’s not so bad. Do you know why you remember more?”

                “Don’t you?”

Apollo sits across from Amaze and Impetus. He thinks of the pattern; he is an omega. He can remember a group of doctors behind a curtain and a white box. Then he is told about his disease and what has been done to him.

Amaze told him that she was under the knife for a long time too, but before that she recalls the face of someone; a friend she thinks. She says that her hair was long and down to her waist, not a pixie cut.

                “No, we don’t,” Apollo answers.

                “Well,” Impetus says nervously. He twiddles his thumbs. “I can’t remember my name. I knew I had one, but I can’t think of it. I wanna call myself Dwayne or Drew. Clinton even. They fit but….they’re not it.”

The three sit in quiet. Apollo stares at the iron door and wonders who else will enter.

* * *

 

Sixteen weeks because keeping count helps Apollo stave off madness, Bendix appears on the three of them training. The man does not speak until the three of them line up in front of him.

                “Good. I am glad to inform you that your new teammates are ready. They have, for reasons, been training in a separate facility. Now it is the time you meet and create a new dynamic. Apollo must learn everyone’s strengths and weaknesses. That goes for Amaze and Impetus. And Apollo,” Bendix say. He stares down at them, always on a dais. “You must know your second-in-command. We call him The Midnighter.”

Bendix turns to leave, but Apollo coughs.

Bendix halts.

                “Sir,” says Apollo. This is his first address to the man who created him. “Sir, I had believed since Amaze came second, she is to be my second. Or,” he gulps. “That she would replace me as leader. She is obviously more qualified than I and she is an Alpha.” Apollo looks Bendix in the eye. They are cold.

                “Amaze is not the second one. She is the sixth success we’ve had and Impetus makes seven and the last of the team. Surely, you did not believe we were working on the others separately. Simply some bugs needed to be…weeded out in the others. You’ll see when they arrive tomorrow.”

And they are left alone.  


	2. Chapter 2

He stares down the guard. On the surface, the man seems professionally calm. He can see the small twitches and elevated heart rate. The guard is afraid. Good. He has loosened the restraints, despite their hold, and when he provokes the guard, he can grab him and break the windpipe. Then go and get Stalker for the others. Easily done. Even if it is a clever distraction from the inevitable. He’s run the numbers and scenarios. No matter what, they get captured or killed on the escape.

The plane lands and he is pulled out, muzzle pulled taut, into another compound.

It looks like the one they came from; dim hallways, scientists fluttering about, and Henry Fucking Bendix on another fucking dais. He cannot turn his head in the restraints. If not for the sound of feet on concrete and the rearview of his vision, he would think he was alone. But no, the clear step patterns of his team were there along with Stalker’s tail and Lamplight’s glow in his view.

                **We’re here** , says Crow Jane. **This place’ll have more security. They have someone big here. Like real big. I don’t know if they can hear us now.**

**Long as we don’t screw up. I told you we can’t tell the others until it is necessary. Plus, we may get more allies.**

**More allies means more responsibility.**

He groans at Jane’s less than proactive mind.

                **Less chance of us getting shot if the guy’s a heavy hitter.**

**Yeah, how will they react to Stalker and Lamplight?**

**Don’t know, don’t care.**

**We should. They separated us for a reason. And I think it’s because we’re weirder.**

**Amen to that.**

**Funny you can try to be funny.**

**Where’s Stalker?**

**He went invisible. Woof!**

**What?**

**That’s it. Woof to the heavy hitter. Tall, blond, and handsome.**

**You see him.**

**Yes, he’s flying in through the hatch.**

At that moment, the Midnighter is propelled upright and his restraints are taken off. The hatch closes, but not before an omega male with white-sand hair lands gracefully. An alpha with short hair jumps off his back and the two look at Midnighter as if they have déjà vu.

                “The last will arrive shortly,” says a voice.

Everyone turns to see Henry Bendix on his damned dais. In a flash, a man-beta from Midnighter’s read-appears in the group. He is not a transporter like Stalker, but some speedster.

                “As you have both been informed, the teams were separated for strategical betterment. Each of your powers complement or detract each other’s. Therefore, for those who match we put them together to train on equal terms. In that sense, you are together to train against your opposite. Now, yes, there is an odd number. However, not all of your powers are meant for combat. Crow Jane here,” Bendix points to Jane. “Her powers lie in detecting living beings and acting as communication for the team. She will be paired with either Stalker or Lamplight,” he points to them.

                For the purpose of sparring. Stalker is one of the more stealth agents. He can crawl on walls and turn invisible. Lamplight is made of pure energy that can be converted into mass. I leave the rest you to introduce yourselves,” Bendix says and looks at the three others. Jane was right about them being the weirder batch. For the sparring assignments as such: Impetus will train exclusively with Stalker for the first week. Amaze with Lamplight. And finally, for the two commanders of the team to meet.”

Midnighter watches as the omega steps up. He is confident and knows that there is no going back. He holds his hand in complete comradery. Midnigher takes it. Apollo smiles, disarming Midnighter’s brain for a moment. A genuine smile with ease and trusting. Hope.

                “You and Apollo will train together and work on tactics for the team. That is all.”

Midnighter blinks. Apollo’s hand is gone and the Midnighter is left with traces of warmth. The omega is hot. Burning hot.

* * *

 

Midnighter by the end of two weeks knows how to kill his new teammates. It is almost comical how easy it can be. Bendix’s little speech aided that: their powers can negate one another’s in a full out battle. Stalker against Impetus. Lamplight against Crow Jane. Amaze and Apollo in a tie. And him, the one who comes out alive.

Midnighter stands in the corner. Apollo and Amaze are sparring again. Amaze’s unbreakable skin is soaked in sweat. He does not care much for the alpha woman. She’s too familiar with everyone; she and Jane talk constantly and Lamplight has a crush on her. Tough for the beta.

                **Jealousy does not suit you.**

Crow Jane’s thinks she can spook like she did Apollo and Amaze. She should know the cards are always in my favor.

                **Shut up, you gothic reject.**

**Fuck you. And I think the blond bimbo’s interested.**

**He’s not some weak, insipid, omega like those bitch nurses they tried to quell me and Stalker with. I’ve spent a week with him and he’s got more heart than brain, but he’s no moron. Even shot beams of light at me. Surprise him too. Apollo’s big and deadly. And he’s on suppressants like the rest of us. So, no distractions.**

**Says the one who can’t stop staring at his lovely plump ass.**

**Be careful with the next sentence, Jane.**

**Just pointing out the obvious. Also, to give you some help in your quest for love—**

**I’m punching you in our next spar.**

**\--you’re not the only one after lover boy. And no, Amaze has no interest in him beyond platonic sibling feelings. It’s Stalker who’s also staring.**

Again, by Apollo, Midnighter’s disarmed because of the beau-smoking hot omega man. He looks again and there, plain as Lamplight’s glow, is Stalker in another corner watching Amaze and Apollo spar from his perch on the wall. A fine sheen of sweat glistens on Apollo’s brow because he and Amaze are matched by strength. Midnighter reviews the interactions between the two in the past weeks.

Stalker is less gruff when Apollo enters the room.

Stalker is never far from the training ground or holo-room when Apollo finishes a session.

Stalker has made his schedule to spar when Apollo is nearby.

Midnighter’s fists clench. The nails digs into his palms and he is sure that there are crescent indents of blood in there. A sweep across his mind lets him know that Crow Jane is trying to calm his murderous glare at their teammate.

                **He hasn’t said anything yet,** Crow Jane says. **But I know that Bendix won’t allow this.**

**I’m the fucking Midnighter. There are a million ways to sneak---**

**Midnighter…..**

**What is it?**

**I think…..I know I had a baby in me before I came here. The scar is still there, it didn’t heal. They tried to claim it as stomach cancer. Even they can’t hide the truth that well from me. I remember a white box with my baby in it as I heard its dying thoughts…..**

**Jane?**

Midnighter sees her at the corner, stretching. To the observer, which are many, she is serene in her workout. Midnighter sees the tension and the fear in his friend’s eyes. They make quick glances at each other.

                **Apollo asked me about my powers. He thought that maybe I could recover memories. I told him I’m not that powerful and my telepathy is still in the works. What I concur is that I am the third complete in this set and from that my powers are more developed.**

**The short of it.**

**I’m getting there you impatient asshole. Point is, Apollo kept saying that he sees a white box in his dreams. That he thinks a white box had something in it that was important.**

**Jane…**

**Midnighter….they took my baby because I was knocked up during my training. I must’ve had a boyfriend or something before I came here.**

**Shut up, Jane!**

**Apollo’s the first to be “initiated” success. And he’s an attractive omega. What do you think happened?**

What does he think? Bile rises in Midnighter’s throat. He has not been sick since this shit-show began. He looks again at Apollo who looks back, concern marring his pretty face. Midnighter stares at the flat stomach and wonders if the omega has the same scars he does.

                **Oh, God. Jane what the fuck did you tell him?**

**I told him it was probably a bad dream.**

**He believed you.**

**No. He asked me to kindly cut the bullshit. I told him I can’t.**

**So, what? Some of us came here out of our own will and others were brainwashed and kidnapped from their lives. And the ones who came were brainwashed anyway.**

**That’s the short of it. I think you’re the only who was military. Black Ops perhaps. Fuck if I know.**

“Midnighter?”

It is a testament to his control that Midnighter does not flinch as Apollo appears next to him.

                “Are you okay?”

                “That’s an understatement, Sunshine.”

The bastard smiles big again, perfect teeth gleaming. Midnighter wonders if the pretty guy knows he has a fucking halo around his white locks.

                “It stands true. You’ve been….quieter. Usually you’re yelling that Amaze is going to punch me when she kicks me.”

Midnighter grunts.

                “Whatever,” says Apollo. “Just, you-ugh, you look pale.”

                “I don’t tan everyday goddamn day.”

                “True, but no one’s translucent except Lamplight.”

Midnighter snorts. A joke that translated here well about Lamplight’s see-through guts.

                “Anyway, I’m going to watch one of the less sad documentaries in the collection. It’s about hotdogs and hotdog carts.”

                “Something I don’t miss,” Midnighter says truthfully.

                “I’d give anything for a good burger and some root beer,” Apollo says. He tilts his head back and sighs. “God, I’d even blow someone here for a lollipop.”

Images enter Midnighter’s mind, nothing helpful.

                “You would.”

                “Shit! Stalker that is really creepy.”

Midnighter sees his teammate there, grinning like a Cheshire.

                “Can’t ignore a juicy conversation,” the fucking lizard purrs at Apollo.

The big dummy blushes, fucking blushes.

                “Shouldn’t’ve said it out loud,” he mutters, smiling sheepish.

It’s cute. Awfully cute. The big hot tart.

They leave talking about the movie and Midnighter is alone in the training ground. He goes to the holo-room and there massacres an army of lizard looking people and takes out unresolved tensions.

* * *

 

They awake in a new room, unlike the others. It is dark with a green tint. Malicious even.

They are naked. Bendix appears and gives them the speech about doing taking on this proving mission and that they are too delicate for Stormwatch.

Midnighter does not look at Apollo’s form. He does not want to confirm Jane’s assumption about a baby.

                “Hm. Very good,” Bendix says as they all finish getting dressed, minus Stalker.

The uniform cloaks Midnighter in all leather black, complete with mask. Apollo’s is a leotard for fuck’s sake and it hugs his body well. Bendix keeps talking and tells them of their first mission.

                “There’s no going back from this point. And for what it’s worth, I’m very proud of all of you,” Bendix says. It sounds like what principals’ say at graduations.

                “Impetus.”

Midnighter inches closer to Apollo.

                “Amaze.”

 **No pussying out now,** he says.

                “Lamplight.”

Crow Jane grins widely.

                “Stalker.”

                **Nope.**

“Crow Jane.”

                **Glad to be by you.**

“The Midnighter.”

And goddammit if that does not feel right.

                “Apollo.”

“This is a temporary transfer bay. Callsign Bay Zero. It’s locked onto mission zone coordinates. Proceed.”

They get on the transfer to whatever hell awaits them. Bendix is oozing smugness in his smile and second speech. Midnighter stays near Apollo, without alerting Stalker’s appreciative gaze. Of course the little perv looked as they were getting dressed.

Bendix gives them one last look.

Midnighter feels his hackles rise.

                “And may God go with you.”

The light encompasses them, and then a desert appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since the team they are on only shows for a few pages, I am not %100 on their powers. Here is what I could gather:  
> Amaze: parallel to Wonder Woman, super strength.  
> Impetus: parallel to Flash, super speed.  
> Stalker: half-alien (daemonite from Wildstorm) can turn invisible and climb walls like the Lizard.  
> Lamplight: parallel to Green Lantern, makes stuff from light.  
> Crow Jane is the only one I am not sure of. She does not use her powers through out the scenes and she looks like The Crow in drag. Someone said she had telepathy and I went with it because I honestly don't know what else to give her.   
> If you have not read Stormwatch then I suggest to Google Stormwatch Zero. You can see the whole team there and what they look like.


	3. Chapter 3

He flies. He flies high in the sky and comes down at such force his rider almost falls off in the descent. Apollo catches himself and hears Midnighter yelling for him to slow down. He does and watches his speed. He flies straight across landscapes, deserts, and an ocean. By nightfall, they land on shore somewhere and Midnighter hops off.

They’re dead. Apollo is aware of that. His team is dead besides him and Midnighter. He led them to their deaths because he was too blind, arrogant, and stupid. He’s to blame. He’s to blame. He’s to blame.

                “Apollo! Goddammit fucking answer me when I call you!”

He comes out of the trance. Midnighter is in his face and anger fills the alpha’s eyes. Apollo swallows.

                “I’m sorry,” he says, weakly.

                “Shit if that matters. Where are we and what was that thing? Why didn’t the fetishes work? Those are what we need to find out now before Bendix finds us. Now get up, asshole, we gotta get shelter before sunrise.”

Midnighter hauls Apollo onto his feet. When did he get so tired? Right. The flying takes a lot out of him. They traverse the beachfront and find a sign that says Jacksonville Beach. Florida it is and they are lucky to find a closed restaurant that looks abandoned. Midnigheter gets the jammed door opened with ease and they find spots to sit down. Apollo watches a cockroach twitter by and he burns it with his eyes.

                “Save your energy,” barks Midnighter.

Apollo does not argue. He stares at the windows in the front of the restaurant.

The view is inky black with no moon or stars to shine the night. Apollo tries to remember what month it is because tomorrow might be crowded for them to leave.

                “November.”

                “Come again,” starts Apollo.

                “It’s November. Thanksgiving is tomorrow. People will be stuffing their fat faces at home so we won’t get noticed.”

Apollo nods.

                “How do you know?”

                “Internal calendar. More accurate since they shoved a computer in my brain.”

Apollo hums.

                “We were tricked.”

Apollo does not respond.

                “Our fetishes weren’t meant for us to return. That’s what the transfer bay was for; so we couldn’t be traced. Bendix had us go out for a fucking test. He wasn’t expecting all of us to return, especially the weaker ones.”

Crow Jane’s terrified face comes to mind. How she tried to get them out of there after Amaze, his friend, was shot in the head. Apollo wants to vomit. If only he had listened to his team, instead of leading the way to a botched mission.

                “I’m sorry.”

                “That’s all you fucking have to say, uh, leader,” Midnighter growls.

                “I can’t do anything else. I saved you, but I completely froze in there. You saw me. I…I wasn’t built for this.”

                “Fuck if you were,” Midnighter says and faces away.

Apollo looks out the window. The sky has brightened a bit for the early dawn.

                “We need to leave soon,” he says.

                “No, you need to sit on the roof and absorb sun. Bendix won’t have eyes on our location for another few hours. I dropped the fetishes in the Pacific. It’ll take him sometime.”

Apollo stands and leaves. He climbs to the roof and watches the dawn rise bringing a new day. Whatever comes he has an ally for the time being.

* * *

 

By Christmas time, they have mastered hiding in plain sight. The bums will not bother the two crazies in costume and if they stick to night rendezvous they remain off the radar. There is always the chance that Bendix knows where they are and that he is just toying with them. Midnighter made that clear when Apollo mentioned that maybe Bendix will never find them.

                “He paid too much for us,” Midnighter had said. “The others were chump change. We’re the ones he wanted back and that mission was to display us.”

Apollo stares out the skyline of the city. It is decorated in holly, fairy lights, and evergreens. Apollo breathes in the smell. He thinks this would bring back memories of home, a mother, even just an image of a tree for him. Apollo’s sees a man, the one from before, the alpha. The alpha smiles at him and touches his stomach. It ends there and he is again in the room surrounded by doctors and those goddamn curtains. The white box passes his vision and the omega shivers.

                “You’re not cold,” says Midnighter. He grins. Apollo smiles at the man. Midnighter stands there with two cups. Apollo thinks he looks like home. Midnighter comes to stand beside Apollo holding out a foam cup of cocoa. “Some sadsacks were giving it out for free. Like this’ll help the homeless feel more Christmassy.”

Apollo smiles. “At least it’s warm.”

                “Yeah. They also gave cookies and bags of canned goods.”

Midnighter produces a small bag of crumpled gingerbread men. He opens it and gives it to Apollo.

                “I hate cinnamon,” he says.

Apollo shrugs and eats the crippled cookies. Their diet’s been whatever they can salvage or charity. However, Apollo’s come to notice that he can survive without for days as long as he has the sun. He finishes the cookies. Midnighter tends to give him all the sweets. Apollo wonders if it’s because the man hates sugar. He finishes the hot cocoa. It has cooled but a little heat and it is piping hot.

                “Is yours cold?” he asks.

Midnighter holds it out to him. Apollo heats it until steam rises.

                “Thanks.”

                “Welcome.”

They stand on the roof as the sky darkens to night from evening. The glow of the lights illuminate the streets and the people seem to be shadows walking in the brightness. Apollo closes his eyes and attempts to recall the alpha man in his memories. Nothing still, though he is at peace for a bit. Midnighter has not abandoned him yet and the man seems to like him a bit. Apollo is glad to have someone there with him and that Midnighter does not take his bullshit. He is also that the man has not tried to stop him from helping people, even joining him. However, he suspects Midnighter enjoys the violence outlet.

Apollo breathes in the evergreen, the car’s exhaust, and the baked goods of the streets. He is content to be here.

                “Merry Christmas,” says Midnighter.

                “Merry Christmas,” he says.

The world is after them, but he’s not alone, for now.

* * *

 

Midnighter stares at Apollo’s sleeping face. The man is stunning, even after weeks of grime. They have not stopped moving for good reason, but on days like these, where they are in a bumpkin town in Nebraska, they can rest for longer. Apollo sleeps on these days near the window for sunlight. Midnighter is usually in the corner of darkness. He cannot stand the light.

Apollo groans in his sleep. His visage is marred in pain. Midnighter watches and calculates. Furrowed brow, scrunched nose, jerks of the limbs, and whimpers. The nightmare repeats. Midnighter has witness this one before. It seems to haunt his companion. He thinks it is about the death of their team (Jane’s burning flesh forever in his memory), but then Apollo’s told him about those dreams. They all involve the shocked face of Amaze as the bullet pierced her skull.

On days like these, Midnighter likes to pretend he can talk to Apollo. They are friends and more. However, that does not work because when those cornflower blue eyes open, he is gruff, commanding, and a bastard. Apollo follows him. Apollo has not tried to run off.

The omega stirs and whimpers more in his sleep. He looks in pain. Midnighter inches closer to see his companion. The man has sweat glistening on his exposed covered by the blanket they were given. His suit is hanging in the corner and Midnighter is down to his pants. He comes closer.

He’s run through the scenarios. How soft Apollo’s skin must be and the warmth which radiates from the omega. By a simple caress, he could have the omega in his hand because the poor bastard is starved for comfort. All he has to do is reach out and place his ungloved hand on that tanned gold shoulder and maybe stroke the white hair that is not dyed. He’s checked. And then, touch Apollo’s face and rub his thumb on the smooth cheek. Apollo would lean into the touches and tentatively touch Midnighter back with reserve. After they have made contact, Midnighter will plant a chaste kiss on those damned red lips. Apollo would chase his mouth, and then….and then…..

Midnighter sighs. He is exhausted. They have been fighting small time crime like those stupid vigilantes from comics, except they do not have the luxury of a secret lair and butler. No, they hide with homeless people and eat from the garbage. They are wanted fugitives from the fucking United Nations. It is too complicated for them to have anything substantial when day in day out they are targeted.

So, with these thoughts, Midnighter says, “Apollo, wake up. You’re freaking me out.”

The omega whines and twists in the blanket. Midnighter rolls his eyes.

                “Apollo. Apollo get up, dammit.”

Midnighter is a foot away when the smell hits. It’s a wall inhaled in his nostrils. He lowers the blanket with his foot. Apollo’s manhood is erect and when Midnighter looks between the others legs he can see a wet patch of slick on the floor. Midnighter gulps and he wants to swallow his tongue.

Apollo’s in heat.

The suppressants they were given were strong enough to castrate an elephant and they are finally flushed out of their systems. And its spring, fucking spring. Midnighter has little time. The scenarios contort in two ways: stay or leave.

Quickly, he dons his uniform and uses the cowl to cover his nose. He has to make sure no one gets in and so Midnighter goes down the hall with other bums, a few looking in his direction.

He growls and they know to stay away. However, some of the less coherent ones come after him.

                “Omega mine!” They scream.

Midnighter smirks, happy for the distraction. He beats each bum to a pulp, broken bones cracking. Others try to run ahead him, but he has them shortly. Apollo’s smell must be getting stronger for this frenzied reaction. Midnighter is up another one, a big guy with a burly figure and at least six inches on him. He scoffs until he hears the door to their space open. He turns, idiot, and gets socked in the face by the behemoth who smells like fire piss. He kicks the son of a bitch in the solar plexus for good measure and hurries to the room where Apollo’s still asleep.

The one who got pass is tossed out with his hands covering his jewels.

Midnighter stares for a moment, flummoxed. It comes together when he sees Apollo braced for another attack. The omega pants and his muscles flex. His face is in a snarl for any challengers. Slick drips down his leg and makes a puddle. Midnighter is rock hard at this point.

                “Midni-ah……Midnighter……”Apollo pleads.

Midnighter comes in and closes the door.

Apollo kneels and exposes his neck. Midnighter licks his lips. He swallows.

                “I-I can keep them away. Just….ugh, um, entertain yourself. I won’t touch you.”

Apollo’s whine is high pitched and needy, like any omega when their heat is at the peak.

                “Alpha,” Apollo says.

Midnighter stares at the omega’s eyes. They are dilated but focused on him. Apollo just threw out some alpha and kicked him in the nuts if the bum’s reaction was anything. The omega’s waiting for him.

                “Apollo,” Midnighter breathes. “Think. This won’t end well for either of us. If we’re lucky, we’ll kill Bendix before he kills us, but we won’t be free. Others…..” he trails off.

Apollo is crying. He has not cried once.

                “Apollo?”

                “Please,” the omega says. “Alpha, my Alpha.”

Stay or leave. That’s the two options. Stay here and make love to a beautiful omega and his everything. Leave him and never turn back. Because this will end badly. Because it is too complicated and emotional.

Midnighter walks to the kneeling Apollo. He meets him at eye level. Apollo nuzzles his nose against Midnighter’s collar and hums softly. Midnighter lets out a shaky breath. He kisses Apollo’s hair and god does it smell good. They turn their faces to each other. Apollo wants him to decide.

He kisses this man. Kisses him hard.

Later, after the heat and knotting have ended. When he and Apollo are lain on their side because his knot has not deflated, Midnighter will realize he was wrong. He would stay and never leave Apollo. Here in the dumps or one day in a cell, he is where he belongs.

                “I love you,” Apollo slurs.

Stunned, Midnighter grunts when Apollo moves and his penis spurts out more semen.

Apollo smiles sleepily, eyes downcast.

                “I love you, too,” Midnighter admits because it is the only option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The omegaverse I have I think is pretty standard: Omegas go into heat and alphas mate them. Alphas are top castes, beta second, omega last. Omegas can only conceive with Alphas but can have relationships with betas and vice versa. It is weird for omega/omega or alpha/alpha (which is I suppose the "gay" couples in omegaverse) and betas can do whatever.  
> Last bit if you are not familiar with me: I don't do smut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip-this is the time they are retired and before Jenny Sparks comes to get them for the Authority. There will a lot of time skips, but hopefully, they will make sense if you are unfamiliar with the comics.

* * *

Apollo feels the butterfly touches on his abdomen. It is a familiar touch, so he does not move and enjoys the gentleness.

                “You’re awake,” says his mate.

Apollo hums, “no.”

Midnighter scoffs and pokes the omega in the stomach.

                “Ow!”

                “Baby.”

                “But I’m _your_ baby,” Apollo says and pouts.

                “Quit it,” Midnighter says with a snarl. The face does not hold for long because the alpha grins.

                “Where’d you go that you came home in a happy mood?”

Midnighter licks his lips. “Nowhere too bloody.”

                “I hope so. King’s been calling. Leaving a message in the machine every day that I have to delete. They run the same. ‘Control your damn alpha.’”

Midnighter huffs and falls on Apollo’s stomach.

                “For an Alpha he whines so much,” he says, muffled by Apollo’s abs.

                “Hmm.” Apollo releases his mate’s cowl from his face. “Why do you do that?”

                “What?”

                “Trace my stomach. Are you looking for scars?”

It is meant to be playful. Midnighter stiffens for a fraction.

                “They healed,” Apollo says. “Among other things. Those doctors who looked us over at Stormwatch said so long as I stay charged and hold my solar cells together that any wounds or abrasions will heal instantly.” Apollo looks at his mate. He rubs the back of his neck where the bonding bite is. “Even the bite may heal. But you can do it again.”

Midnighter nuzzles Apollo’s stomach and kisses it sweetly. The omega smiles.

                “Is there something you were thinking of being there?”

Again, he means to be teasing, but Midnighter freezes.

Apollo’s eyes widen and his mouth makes an ‘o’.

                “Are you….Midnighter…” he is breatheless. Apollo’s heart fills full of love and hope. He exhales shakily, pools of tears at his eyes. “Are you ready for a baby?”

Midnighter shoots up. His face is white. Apollo’s body shakes at the horrified look in the man’s eyes. Dread fills his stomach—Oh no.

                “I’m sure we can,” he says weakly. “I know we’ve fucked dozens of times without a condom and my heat, but….but maybe it was stress.”

Midnighter’s opens and closes his mouth like a stupid fish.

                “Say something,” Apollo says.

His alpha gets off him and his hair back.

                “Maybe Bendix damaged us beyond repair. Even for that.”

Apollo stares. He cannot say anything. He gets out of bed, dons his night robe and leaves the bedroom for the sun room. He stands there in the pale morning light. The sun’s radiation is weak this morning and he cannot help but wonder if he can somehow control the sun too. The thought brings a harsh chuckle form his mouth. He looks at himself in the window. He has not aged much from all those years ago. He grew out his hair shoulder length and that is the only disconnect he has from that asshole who got his team killed.

He walks closer to the reflection. He loosens his robe’s ties and it glides off him. Apollo stands there in his nudity because pajamas are foreign after so many years with just a blanket and concrete. He traces the same line Midnighter does.

(The white box appears. An alpha who is not his mate. The curtain. And doctors. Blood.)

He is on the ground and dry heaving. Someone embraces him tenderly and shushes his choked sounds.

                “Crow Jane told me,” Midnighter says. He has Apollo cradled in his arms. They are both big men, Apollo two inches taller, but Midnighter’s always been able to hold him. “She had a child too. They took it and more.” Midnighter rocks Apollo. “You….you must’ve had an alpha before me. Before this shit storm.” Tears fall down Apollo’s face. “I knew you had….a baby. I knew because….she was right. They took it. They took everything and now—“

                “Shut up,” Apollo wails. “Shut up.”

He sobs openly in Midnighter’s shoulder. He touches where a caesarian scar should be. The place where a life he never knew was stolen. He cries out as Midnighter attempts to take his hand away. When that does not work he takes his mate’s (he is his mate, there is no one else, no one) and makes him trace it like earlier.

                “Please,” Apollo begs. “Just…pretend….be with me and pretend….”

Midnighter strokes his fingers over his sca—abdomen. Apollo hugs his alpha’s neck and his body wreaks with sobs. Midnighter’s rocking is methodical. The subtle movements calm Apollo’s breathing and he hiccups after the last sob has escaped. Tears fall down his face in waves, but his voice is rasp.

                “I love you to bits,” Midnighter says. “No matter what the motherfucker did to us, I’m here for you. Don’t let this take you. Don’t let that bastard win, not now. Not when he’s dead and we can dance on his fucking grave. Apollo, don’t leave me,” Midnighter pleads.

Apollo sniffs.

                “I will never leave you alone,” he says. Apollo unsticks his face from Midnighter’s shoulder. “You’re it for me, Midnighter, believe me.”

                “I do.”

* * *

 

Midnighter is again watching his beautiful mate sleep. There are bags under those blue eyes and a weariness that did not exist before. Midnighter wants to find Bendix’s corpse and shoot it. The past week, he has not gone out and the Junior Weatherman leaves messages about how “happy they are adjusting to civilian life.” Midnighter knifed the damn machine and Apollo has not mentioned a replacement. They both need to be in a void right now.

The days pass by in mundane activities. Apollo’s vegetable garden is growing and his flower bed has bloomed. The daisies and chrysanthemums do complement each other. Midnighter destroys three punching bags, but he bought them in bulk. They eat one meal a day, usually breakfast, and then its alcohol or coffee the rest of the day. Television is not so entertaining when one cannot remember it. Also, the shows are not relevant to them. They rent movies from Blockbuster. Horror, action, fantasy, sci-fi, and rom-coms are all included. Midnighter sits through them as Apollo shifts from laughing (falsely) to gasps of surprise. The daily life of retired heroes. He hates some days.

The itch to leave and fight as he is programmed gets stronger at night. He twitches in their bed and not even some loving can help because Apollo has this fucking deadness in his eyes when Midnighter touches him in certain areas.

So, he is resigned to watching his lover and mate stir and moan in his sleep.

Fuck Henry Bendix.

 

                “I always thought you would leave me,” Apollo says at breakfast.

Midnighter spits out his creamed coffee. Apollo towels the spittle and cleans his face. He then proceeds to make Midnighter another poached egg. Only this man, this impossible omega, can blindside the Midnighter and scare him.

                “You’re shitting me,” he says.

Apollo returns with the egg and passes the marmalade for toast.

                “No,” he says. “I wouldn’t have survived without you. Honestly, I was a burden.”

                “You kept me sane. Don’t think I didn’t blame myself too. The burning flesh is still in my nose.”

Apollo smiles sweetly. It is not his big confident one or his dirty “fuck me raw” smirk. It is a rare one that is meant to comfort Midnighter. He’s missed it. He’s missed Apollo’s warmth.

                “I wouldn’t have gotten far. Probably go back to Bendix and just let him have me. You gave me a reason to go on. You made me happy. Even before, when we were all together, I was always happier with you around.”

Midnighter inhales. “You know I was trying to court you. While we were on the run. It was an indirect link of my subconscious and conscious. Logically a relationship was a higher chance of getting us killed, but I knew I wanted you. The baked goods and candies were a subtle indirect way to do all that.”

                “I figured after a while. I saw you devour a Reese’s when I didn’t want it,” Apollo says.

Midnighter chuckles.

                “My point is, all that happened, going underground, and then being found, I knew we would go down together. The two of us.” Apollo looks at his hands. “I was so angry at you. That you knew and never told me. That I was afraid of getting pregnant while on the run.”

                “You hid it well,” Midnighter says. It is the truth.

                “You don’t spend half a decade with basically a mind reader and not pick up some tricks,” Apollo says. He smiles and it is his big one. “It hurts, Midnighter. It fucking tears me apart that my baby was taken from me. Its pure hell to think I was kidnapped and I had someone else when I ever want is you. And I won’t be all right with knowing I can’t have a family with you,” Apollo finishes.

Midnighter sees two scenarios again. He bites the inside of his cheek. It is Apollo, no the computer, who he listens to; the man in question arises from his seat. He puts both hands on Midnighter’s shoulders. His halo is back.

                “Whatever crapfest comes, be it aliens, megalomaniacs, or the fucking boredom of this place,” Apoll punctuates that by kissing Midnighter. “We’re together. Always and forever, ‘til our looks run out and my hair matches my face.”

Midnighter laughs. Loud and boisterous. He kisses Apollo. Apollo leans into him. The omega flies them to the bedroom where Midnighter becomes engrossed in tracing his mate’s body. Nips and tugs for the ecstasy it courses in Apollo’s body and licks the area where the caesarian scar would be.

Once they are both sated and limbless, Apollo’s heavy slick glistening his thighs and Midnighter’s cock milked, they turn to each other. Apollo’s eyes are adoration personified.

                “You beautiful bastard,” Midnighter says.

                “I’m _your_ bastard.”

                “Forever and ever.”

* * *

 

The door opens and the stench of sex wafts in Jenny’s nostrils. She gags and takes a deep drag from her fag. The man at the door (alpha, fucking typical) glares at her.

                “Who the fuck are you?”

                “The beta-bitch that’ll give you and your pretty blond a new meaning in life,” she says.

The alpha’s eye brow quirks.

                “Who’s there?”

From behind him is a glorious piece of man that Jenny grins at.

                “I see you’ve not lost the spark.”

The two look at her like idiots.

                “Short form, boys,” she puffs and lets out rings. The omega waves them away from his face. Oh, she will love smoking around him. “I’m Jenny Sparks, spirit of the 20th century. I’ve been fighting for a finer world for 97 years and I’m going with a team for one last hurrah. I want a better world and I know you haven’t been the docile kind. There’s a team coming into fruition and we need some more muscle and killers. What do you say?”

They glance at each other. Jenny rolls her eyes.

                “Be quick, ‘cause I’ve better things to do and keep in mind this isn’t an offer. It’s an ultimatum.”

The omega smiles. Jenny thinks he has a nice smile and sees how the alpha loosens up.

                “We’re in,” they chorus.

                “Good. Get dressed, the Carrier awaits.”


	5. Chapter 5

_The Engineer_

Angie sits in with Jack and the Doctor in one of the lower decks. It is similar to a glassed dome. Angie is on the glass floor with a wine and cheeses. They watch the new view. It is like an ocean deep with heads in colorful multitudes. She thinks immediately of the Great Barrier Reef, but with heads. How could she ever live without this again?

                “Damn. Would you just look at that,” she says.

Jack and the Doctor look at her.

Big grin on her face, Angie explains, “Worth giving up a life for.”

The Doctor frowns and crosses his arms. He is harder to read with the spectacles.

                “Do you miss it? The way things were before, I mean,” he asks.

Angie sighs. “Sometimes. Silly things. Laundry. Being late for the bus. Listening to that bitch-omega Tabitha in 3-B complain about another ‘successful’ suitor not meeting the chops, whatever that means.” A wistful grin come to her face. “Being in the lab. Being a physicist. A technologist.”

Angie lifts her arm. Her nanite armor forms around the skin and it does not feel seconded, but attached like her hair.

                “My whole life. I traded it for this one,” she emphasizes and grabs her nanite hand with her flesh one. “Now I save lives. Go to war. I don’t have experiments, but things that need to get done or people die. I don’t drink gin with Tabitha because she’s paying. I don’t have sex with my ex-boyfriend every third Thursday. I don’t eat clams on Mulberry Street.”

From her tech, Angie grows a vine from her palm with butterflies.

                “I’m not Angie any more. I’m the Engineer.”

Jack leans in close. Here, his red eyes glow aubergine in the blue of this dimension.

                “So, why do you do it?”

It is a challenge. Whether to her beta status or her previous life, Angie smirks and answers: “Because somebody needs to.”

She looks out the window and sighs contently.

                “And I get views like this.”

 

Later, after this conversation, when Renaissance style flying ships are invading London, Angie admits to herself that those easy days she will miss more than anything. However, the invaders turning back once Jenny has turned herself into a an electrical colossus is one sight she cannot help but be grateful to witness.

 

_Jenny Sparks_

Jenny collapses on the wall outside Lorenzo’s cell. Angie and Shen come to help her, but she holds up her hand. Fuck it! They barely survived the last invasion. Those damned Sliding Albion wankers. They tried to steal their omegas once and they will do it again. Jenny bites her bottom lip.

Regis. The rapist who turned a whole country into a rape camp. Alive still if Lorenzo was not lying; the Blue nearly destroyed them with that disease. Jenny lights up one and just breathes the smoke for a moment.

                “Don’t be acting like seeing your fucking ex don’t get you. Every time I gotta sit for a minute.”

She puffs her cig and blows several smoke rings.

Angie kneels down and smiles sly.

                “You know I will be bugging you for the story behind him,” she says.

                “Me too,” Shen says.

Jenny grumbles. They are attempting to get her out of the sour mood. It works. She looks at Shen’s wings and wonders if the girl knows her wings ruffle and twitch when she is excited. Probably. Jenny takes one long drag and stamps the cig on the ground.

                “We better check the boys didn’t burn down the house. Door.”

 

Lovely how Jenny’s only gone for a minute and Albion troops invade the Carrier. Thank Jesus for Angie’s guns. They find the boys surrounded in burnt soldiers and rotting horses. Jenny lights another cig.

                “Situation report. Right bloody now!”

Jack grunts and says, “Albion found a way to open the Carrier’s doors and sent a goddamn cavalry, obviously. And their door killed comms.” Jack cracks his neck and grimaces. “Apollo thought he had a quick solution, but it’s wiped out his power’s energy stores. In the meantime, there’s a second attack force in the air over northern Europe.”

                “Sorted.” Jenny takes another drag. “Okay. Okay. Apollo, you’re our Sun guy. I want you in a door and over Europe now.”

                “What are you—“ Midnigher growls out.

                “I know his old Stormwatch file. A couple of hours will see him at full power, and he’ll be able to operate after only twenty seconds of sunlight,” she says calmly. Midnghter’s snarl and his scent indicate further encouragement. Jenny looks him in the eye slits. “I’m out of options here.”

Midnighter opens his mouth to protest.

                “Understand, the general consensus is that this is an invasion by a man who’ll turn the entire planet into a rape camp. Midnighter, we are a more compatible species to them, especially omegas. They’ll probably kill me, Angie, and Shen for retaliating against them. They won’t kill Apollo. They’ll fucking trap him and weaken him down enough to spread his legs. Are you on the same page with me, Midnighter?”

The alpha’s face is stone. Jenny can see the fear hidden by determination.

                “….Yes….”

Jenny nods and goes to Apollo.

                “Apollo—oh.”

He is looking at her. “I heard. Get me to a junction room.”

 

_The Engineer_

The rubble and light that illuminates her fascinates Angie. The creative force of the Carrier makes her feel like she’s ten and cradling a small bird. Then, the small bird can be a conduit for giant beams of destructive light that total a palace. The Carrier’s controls do not break when Jenny sends out her power to the palace. Angie stands still and awaits further instructions.

                “Always wanted to do that,” Jenny says with too much glee.

The team listens as Jenny taunts the Blue warlord. She turns to Jack and Midnighter.

                “That should have him warmed up and angry. Use those brains of yours to keep him down while we level the aristocracy.”

The two nod and leave. Angie hears Swift guide Apollo to the next attack. She watches the screens of the Carrier and the two of them fly it to over Italy. Angie looks at the land and it strikes her that it is the same landscape as her earth.

                “Angie,” says Jenny.

                “Mission control’s reinventing itself. It’s all I can do to keep the Carrier on the right track on the right earth,” she responds.

                “Doctor,” Jenny addresses the man. “Last stage of the plan’s up to you. Taking out Albion was never going to be enough.” Below them lies the Italian coast. “The Regime’s heart has always been in Italy. They have everything they need to keep going here…They’re a threat to their earth even without Regis.”

The Doctor looks at it and Angie thinks he has the same first thought as her.

He whispers and all Angie can understand is ‘we can do this.’

The screen, in one instant, reveals half of Italy. The coast now covering the boot and leaving behind a thin strip of land. Angie is speechless.

They continue with the attack and hear of Apollo’s raids on their earth. Jenny gives a chilling speech to the Sliding Albion world.  Even Angie has shivers. Once in the bleed, Angie stands with Jenny.

                “We just did something really terrifying,” she says. “We changed a world.” Her voice is awe or apprehension. “We came in and changed things to the way we thought they should be.”

Behind her, Jenny listens without judgement.  Jack drinks his coffee.

                “That’s one way to look at it,” he says to Angie. “Maybe we saved two worlds.”

                “Maybe we just did what we said we would all along,” Jenny says. “Changing things for the better.”

Angie frowns and remembers the shape of Albion Italy. Exactly like hers, down to the boot shape.

                “Angie,” Jack whispers. She looks at the man. Jack’s scent is strange. He could be a beta, but he has the stance of an alpha. However, his scent contrasts with both and omega is out of the question. He smiles and gestures for her to look over. Angie does and to her delight is the resident old married couple. Apollo and Midnighter are closed in embrace. They are not making out or doing anything. Just holding one another. Midnighter whispers in Apollo’s ear and the Sun God tightens his grip.

                “Imagine if what Jenny said came true,” Jack says. “Imagine those two separated and Apollo forced to be a breeding mule.”

Angie holds herself at that thought. She may have had trouble with that bitch Tabithat, but at least the omega was honest about being a proud hoe.

                “We just saved millions like them,” Jack continues.

And like that, all her anxiety fades. “Thanks Jack,” she says.

* * *

_Jenny Sparks_

                “Was waiting for you to bring it up sooner,” Jenny says

Jeoron smiles sheepishly. Jenny pats the seat next to her on the couch. Jeoron comes over.

                “I was not sure how to….” He stops. “Your title’s not just fancy. It is a literal sum of your life.”

                “Mm-hm,” Jenny says. She sips her whiskey, a gift from Apollo.

                “And….from what the others tell me, the next one will arrive soon and that we must keep her mother safe,” Jeoron says. He scratches the junction between elbow and arm. “They showed me a vision of the mother. Long white hair, tanned skin, blue eyes….”

                “Apollo,” Jenny says.

                “You know.”

                “In a way. Bendix hid many things well. Christine was only able to get passed the surface of his mind palace and when Stormwatch fell they lost the privilege. Of course, I happened to high-jack it after killing him the second time. I gave it to Christine when we started and she’s been sending me reports.” Jenny pours more in the glass and adds ice. “Fucking Bendix had files on my parents and those of other children like me. There was a pattern. He scoured thousands of records and head exams for those who were similar. I know he had others and they failed. Either the babies were born too soon or the couple broke up.”

                “But then, he made his own controlled experiment.”

Jenny smiles at Jeoron’s pale face.

                “Now, don’t go and give Bendix so much credit,” she says and lights another fag. “He may have chosen Apollo for reasons I will not divulge because they sicken me, but even _he_ could not have predicted that. No, Bendix left well enough alone and even put one of the failed girls into his new team.”

Jeoron stares at her. He removes his specks and wipes them.

                “If I understand,” he says. “Apollo is the mother of your next incarnation. Midnighter’s the father and you’re…like their….what future daughter?”

Jenny grins. She sips her glass and offers one to Jeoron.

                “I’m just an old lady nearing the end of her time. Apollo’s uterus was taken out, along with his unborn child. But, unbeknownst to fucking Bendix, is that Apollo’s healing ability can regenerate lost tissue if he has enough solar exposure. At this rate, he might be welcoming more than one hellraiser.”

Jeoron nurses his glass.

                “Speak up, don’t look glum.”

                “I don’t really talk to the others. Except you and Swift, but I like Apollo well enough. Midnighter’s given me nightmares so I steer far from him. Do you believe telling them this might be better than when the inevitable happens?”

                “I would love to,” Jenny admits. She sighs wearily and puts out her cig. “But even I don’t have all the answers. Christine’s hit another block in the palace and when she tried to open it the shit it the fan. The files are gone, Jeoron. I only have copies and what Christine has. Apollo’s and Midnighter’s code names are their real names now. And whoever fathered Apollo’s first child is long dead if I know Bendix.” She finishes her second glass and cig simultaneously. “And I wish I could help my boys, but I can’t. Telling them now will not do anything but add undue stress. As you said, we need to keep the mother safe.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you are not familiar with the comics, this is the second outing of the Authority. I will not do a lot of summaries from the comics because it feels like I'm copying from Ellis's work, but I wanted to get this adventure in; for the last bit, yes, Bendix tried to create the correct environment for a century baby he could monitor and control. He basically set up social constructs for the right people to meet. Crow Jane was one of them, but she got pregnant too early for his liking. If it is unclear about the last paragraph, please contact me and I will do my best to revise it. And also I am adding a picture link of the Carrier.  
> data:https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic.comicvine.com%2Fuploads%2Foriginal%2F3%2F31666%2F811529-carrier.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fcomicvine.gamespot.com%2Fthe-carrier%2F4005-40548%2Fissues-cover%2F&docid=QdbGOqLix97j0M&tbnid=OC9SPrryglBTsM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjqjfyvpNfVAhXDSyYKHdscC9wQMwgpKAIwAg..i&w=1024&h=1342&bih=662&biw=1366&q=the%20carrier%20wildstorm&ved=0ahUKEwjqjfyvpNfVAhXDSyYKHdscC9wQMwgpKAIwAg&iact=mrc&uact=8


	6. Chapter 6

_Swift_

Apollo and Shen fly over the isle of Gamora. It has been a couple of months since their last encounter with Kaizen and his inbred clone army for which Jenny Sparks has sent them to check out the progress/damage control. Shen flaps her wings, the muscles well-accustomed to the wind’s velocity and direction. She glances at Apollo and thinks to ask something that has been on her mind.

                “Do you feel it?”

Apollo looks at her, confused, and says, “Excuse me.”

                “Do you feel the wind? Do you feel her resistance and sway? Can you tell the difference between a light breeze and a gale force?”

                “Oh.” He bites his lip hair getting in his face. “Not really. To be frank, I feel the sun’s radiation and the gravitational pull than the wind. I’d say it’s like swimming-being submerged in water-and like having a harness holding you up. That make sense or it is bullshit gibberish.”

Shen shrugs in the air. Her wings feel the movement and she steadies herself before realigning her flight.

                “I guess that’s how someone explains flying to someone who can’t fly. I don’t really know. I do think that I can teach you how to track yourself. Because you seem lost everytime,” she says with a small smirk.

Apollo shrugs and he does not lose equilibrium.

                “That would be helpful. Like when you showed with those Sliding Albion invaders. I am following you, you know. I don’t know where Gamora is.”

Shen nods. She realized that halfway in the flight. She points ahead.

                “There it is, and if I’m not mistaken, I see weapons.”

                “Well then, I can do one thing right.”

Apollo’s shit-eating grin widens as he bolts ahead a gale force himself and hits one of the cargo bays unloading weapons. Shen giggles and shakes her head. She follows after her overpowered lump of a friend.

_Jack_

Jack lands on the roof in New Orleans. He comes to the Big Easy for downtime because unlike some others, New Orleans’ always calm between crises. He thinks it has to do with the city’s inhabitants; people of mixed origins and lassez faire attitude toward life. Though, not as big as Chicago and a barely urban downtown, the place is not so bad. He sits on the roof of the PanAmerican building and hears the calliope of the steamboat by the Mississippi River.

The tranquility is a nice respite from his regular job. He loves it, goddamn does he love it. However, it gets tiresome to have a new world-ending event every other week. So, for now, Jack savors this moment. If possible, he will go down to Café Du Monde in the French Quarter and get some beignets for him and Angie. Maybe some for the whole team. Or if luck is on his side, he might get Jenny to let them come down here for French donuts and cold coffee. Jack breathes a laugh. That is a fantasy than reality.

                “ _Hawksmoor._ ”

Speak of Jenny and she will comm your ear off.

                “Yes.”

                “ _Get your bloody arse up here. We got some wankers who think Kaizen’s fall was free range for them to sell weapons and fuck up the poor people more!_ ”

                “On my way. Door.”

Someday.

_Swift_

The people tear apart their dictator. Shen watches. Apollo has dropped the President of this poor South East Asia area and the oppressed tear apart the man as he screams.

“Looks like Christmas came early,” Jack quips in Shen’s arms.

“Or way too late,” she says.

She tries to remember the peaceful teachings of her homeland and what effect they had on the armies of China as troops poured into her village. Shen floats above the vengeful slaughter. Rin Poche's teachings of the monks before him and after him.

                “Oooh, that’s gonna hurt right something,” Jenny says, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Shen shrugs.

After they have liberated the villages, the refugees come on board the Carrier. Jenny and Midnighter count the numbers in the ten thousands.

                “We’re really doing something,” Jenny says in awe.

Midnighter smirks and gives her a brief sideway hug.

                “Feels good,” he says.

Shen looks down and watches the faces. Dirty and starved. Hope shines in them as they enter the doors. Shen sighs. Her upbringing prepared for the least resistant path, but to do this, free people from under a dictator’s thumb makes her spirit less heavy. Shen steps closer to the two.

                “When can we find them a home?”

                “Dunno. Maybe bribe some millionaires to build their PR with new homes for refugees.” Jenny lights another cigarette. “Or see if maybe the Engineer has something in mind.”

 

A week passes and the refugees along with guests have settled well on the Carrier. Shen watches her GEN-13 lover snore and rolls her eyes. She puts the television on and to her surprise, Jenny and Angie (or an Angie clone) are at a summit. Shen observes the people surrounding her friends and how they interact. Several are obviously hostile and others have hidden masters. Shen shakes her head.

                “Is there a way to end this? Or are we just cutting off small fires?” she says to herself.

The Authority has operated for over a year with help from Christine and Jackson to smooth over the U.N. This has been their first outing to truly exert their wish for a better world. It has put them in the public eye. Shen bristles from the photo-shoot she had with the Doctor Tuesday.

All those eyes on her, make-up plastered on her face and the photographer, a woman named Darryl, yelling at her to pose. Be bold. Be powerful. Be fierce. The Doctor handled it with grace for a recovering junkie. Shen gets up, not to disturb her bed partner. The windows show a new place. It is all bright in the bleed and she thinks of a desert for a moment, such as the Gobi desert. White dunes pass her vision and Shen hugs her body. She furls her wings around her nightie clad shape.

Shen sighs and remembers her mother’s voice.

                _Neither fire nor wind, birth nor death can erase our good deeds._

Her mother told her those words,that proverb, when the troops stamped on their home and burned their temple.

                _Jack_

                “Do what?” Jenny asks, stunned.

Jack’s mouth gapes. Shen stands in the common room with them, her arms crossed and wings stiff. She looks very much like those Valkyries in Viking lore.

                “I want to free Tibet. We just threw over a dictator. Why not stop the one that has broken my people and a whole religion.”

The room is silent. Jenny puffs her cigarette.

                “What had brought this on, Swift?”

Shen’s mouth tightens.

                “Come now, I’ve known you longer. You’re not much for action unless prompted. Tell us, love.”

                “I want my home back,” Shen says.

She loses her ferocity and she is again the woman who grew to know non-violence that the world does not permit. Jack scratches the back of his neck. He’s known her the same amount of time, but even he cannot understand what it is like to have your home taken. His home is the cities. All cities. He looks at Jenny who puts out her cigarette.

                “We can do it,” Jenny says.

 

Jack walks through the ship. Their refugees play football and he waves to them. He hums an old tune from an old car commercial that has not left him since childhood. He walks the hallways and passes others who smile and offer him food. He politely declines. Jack eats on rare occasions, like holidays or Angie’s birthday. He keeps strolling, the moments of peace wonderful. He finds Apollo giving children flying piggy backs.  Midnighter stands in the corner. Jack goes to him.

                “I see Apollo’s been popular,” he says.

                “He’s a freaking teddy bear with solar powers. And he loves kids.”

Jack hums. “I can see that. You on the other hand frighten them.”

                “Don’t listen to him, my love. Children love the strong silent protector!”

The kids around Apollo squeal in agreement.

                “He can fucking hear us,” Jack says, rubbing his ears from the volume.

                “Ix-nay on ursing-nay,” Midnighter growls.

                “Sorry.”

                “And yes, Apollo has excellent hearing. When he wants to,” Midnighter adds.

Jack shrugs and continues his aimless journey. He finds his way to Angie’s room. He knocks.

                “Just come in. Leave your pants at the door.”

Jack opens the door and Angie is in the nude and smiling.

                “What if it was the Doctor?”

                “Then you would come in on a horrifying sight.”

They laugh then kiss, then stroke, then more.

* * *

 

Jenny watches the party. The success and freedom of Tibet is something to celebrate and share. They have invited all members of post-humans. Even some dignitaries from the U.N. Jenny sips her brandy and sees Apollo and Midnighter on the pillar.

                _Soon._

She glances to her left and Jeoron looks up at them.

Yes, soon she will end and a new one will begin.

Jackson King throws people away from him and she is surprised he has not done it already.  She follows him. On the way, her team joins her. They observe how the man stares out the window looking to God like some lost artist.

                “He’s a broken man,” Midnighter says.

                “You sure—wait never mind I see it,” Jeoron says.

They watch the man talk to himself.

                “Someone should talk him,” Jenny says.

All eyes turn to Jack.

                “No.”

Jenny pokes the little shit in the shoulder. Jack grumbles.

                “I wish rectal cancer on all of you.”

                “Good man,” Jenny says.

                “You think he’d be grateful,” Jeoron says.

                “Don’t be uppity, Doctor. Jackson’s a good man, but he’s never been one to let things go.”

                “If anything, this is something to watch,” Shen says.

They watch on as Jackson begins to yell at Jack and tell him how they are wrong. How they will get their comeuppance in due time. Jenny almost laughs; two things prevent her. One is that Jackson has a point, at the rate they are going they will be taken down by something bigger. The second is that the man is just so sad. He and Christine have been on the rocks. Jenny lights a cig and watches as Jackson attempts to hit Jack.

Jenny sends a bolt of electricity their way.

                “Now, don’t make me come down there,” she yells.

Jackson flips her off and leaves.

                “Nothing could’ve made that better,” Midnighter says.

                “You know?” asks Apollo.

                “Yes. I saw it from every angle.”

Angie meets Jack halfway and they go off, hand in hand.

                “I think it’s time we return to happier things,” Jenny says. “That’s an order.”

* * *

 

Midnighter leans close to Apollo. The DJ plays a love song that’s way too popular, however the desired effect is working. Couples and one-night stands get together and are slow dancing. Hence, now he can smell his mate. Apollo’s scent has taken a new twist. It is sweeter. His heat must be hitting early. Midnighter smirks. That is practically the only vacation they get when Apollo’s heats come. Two days of undisturbed sex.

                “What are you smirking for?”

                “I think vacation time is coming.”

                “Oh,” Apollo says. He lifts his head off Midnighter’s shoulder. His brow is furrowed. “That’s odd. It should be next week.”

                “Just early. You know spring’s when it gets off.”

                “I guess,” Apollo says. He smiles.

                “What?”

                “Check out Grifter and Deathblow.”

Midnighter looks and holds back a chuckle. Those two alphas are trying to get Flint’s attention. The poor beta is not interested. Midnighter frowns.

                “You think she’s mad at us,” Apollo says.

                “Yes. We’ve taken their place and no one even knows what Stormwatch sacrificed.”

Apollo holds him tighter.

                “That wasn’t Stormwatch, baby. What we were made to do was Bendix’s dirty work.”

                “He still took so much,” Apollo says. He is shaking.

                “Come,” Midnighter says. “Let’s go start our vacation early.”

                 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the canon divergence tag. I had them become popular like they did in The Authority Vol.2 except with Jenny alive. And after this the next few chapters will be fluffy. Then angst and rape.


	7. Chapter 7

The time has come.

Jeoron feels it. He searches for white hair in the dead crowd of the ever going party.  His sight’s a bit muddled from all the cannabis and he swears the ship’s grown, but through the hung over bodies strewn about and the desecrated articles of clothing Jeoron catches the tail end of the Midnighter’s coat. He follows silently. However, the Midnighter might know he is there. Anyway, Jeoron trails Midnighter and Apollo as they walk in the party debris.

The two seem inexplicably happy. Jeoron looks at their energies: hot pink centers the two in love and lust with a hint of rosy red for passion. And a sprinkle of yellow for devotion. Jeoron groans internally; part of being the shaman is that he can see when everyone fucks, which means he can see how little he gets. Jack is regularly pink with periwinkle for fun and Angie’s matches his. Shen is usually a paler pink because she only sleeps around. Jenny’s is a hot red for passion of the moment and blue for detachment.

Apollo and the Midnighter are the loudest because of their damned monogamous love and devotion.

He keeps his pace with the two and prays to all deities they (koff-Midnighter-koff) do not see him.

Eventually the two get to the kitchen and Apollo takes out ingredients for what seems to be a delicious meal. Jeoron’s stomach growls. He’s hardly eaten anything but garnishes and cherries for two straight days. Honestly, it is surprising that a disaster has not occurred.

                “Get your ass in here, Jeoron,” Midnighter says. “You’re skulking needs work and you should know never to track on an empty stomach.”

Jeoron enters.

                “Hello, gentleman.”

                “Cut the crap and sit,” Midnighter greets.

                “Morning,” Apollo chirps from his perch at the counter. He mixes eggs and flower together. Jeoron feels his mouth drool. Apollo’s making his wheat cakes. He only makes them after a good, ah, long night with Midnighter. Jeoron swallows his drool. This confirms his feeling.

                “If you like you can join us for breakfast-er, lunch? I don’t fucking know what time it is.”

                “Hm-hm,” Midnighter says. He gives Apollo a once over which is out of tune with the domesticity because of its heated smuttiness.

Jeoron feels a gag coming; he holds it in to not be throttled by the enamored alpha.

Apollo shivers. He must feel it the gaze of his alpha. The sun god turns and his blush is evident even on his tanned skin.

                “I’m really hungry, so I am making extra batter,” Apollo says.

                “Good. ‘cause I could use some of your magical cakes,” Jeoron admits. He needs strength if he is going to confront Jenny. “And maybe some Nescafe if we have i—fuck!”

Midnighter has him by the ear and pulls.

                “Midnighter!”

The alpha hisses in Jeoron’s face. He averts his eyes, though his specks cover that fact. Apollo puts the batter down and shoves his mate off Jeoron. Jeoron backs away slowly, head bowed.

                “Sorry. I’m so sorry. He’s more possessive after our heats. Just stay out of reach until I can calm him down.”

Jeoron turns around. He hears Apollo whisper and coo in Midnighter’s ear. Soon, the air is not thick with alpha pheromones. Jeoron glances over his shoulder. Apollo has Midnighter in a tight embrace. He rubs the psycho’s back and hums. Apollo gestures that Jeoron should leave.

Jeoron does that disheartened and hungry.

* * *

 

Apollo hums another chorus of _Annie Get Your Gun_ as he feels his mate calm down.

                “Better.”

                “Much.”

                “Good, now what the fuck?” Apollo asks. He lets go of his mate and returns to the batter.

                “Don’t know.”

                “Bullshit.”

                “I mean it. I feel like there’s something else here and when the Dutch beta asked you for coffee, I wanted to rip those stupid specks from his eyes. Maybe the heat’s still got me.”

                “That’s…odd,” Apllo says.

He whisks the batter and watches the lumps disappear. He gets a pan and heats it with Crisco oil, which makes flipping the pancakes easier.

                “You were smelling good. Real good. Sweeter.”

                “Hmm.”

                “I had to mark you again a month ago,” Midnighter says.

                “I hate that. Not the marking, that it heals and I can’t probably be bonded.”

Apollo makes a stack for Midnighter. Three pancakes with whipped cream and a side of strawberries. Midnighter does not eat them yet. Apollo waits for him to pick up the fork.

                “Let’s get married,” Midnighter says.

                “Wow.”

                “We’ve been together in deep shit for five years and tolerate each other in suburbia. We’re internationally famous and people love us. ‘Couple of the Year,’ right?” Midnighter takes a large bite out of his stack and stuff two strawberries. Apollo bites his lip. There is always more to his mate’s abrupt announcements. “And you and I will be tied in unholy matrimony. Even when your mark fades, you’ll have another.”

Apollo’s mouth gapes and his eyes are saucers. Midnighter smiles at him; it is the soft one that makes him feel weak. Midnighter arises from his stool and comes to Apollo. He gets down on one knee and takes Apollo’s left hand in his.

                “I don’t a fucking ring, but you get it.”

Apollo sniffs, tears pooling in his eyes, and smiles.

                “Yes,” he chokes out. “Yes.”

Midnighter stands and hugs him. Apollo burrows in his mate’s chest and the tears fall. His smile hurts his face. Midnighter smells him and sighs happily. Apollo laughs, more of a giggle, and lifts Midnighter to spin him. In the process, they knock over the bowl of batter and the pan. Apollo does not give two shits. His fiancé is in his arms and they have a wedding in the future.

Jeoron waits for Jenny to say something. He found her getting out of the bathing chamber with only a robe. She saw him and, unsurprised, she knew. They have settled in the lounge room where the party has yet to ravish. Jenny sits across from Jeoron on the couch and she does not smoke. That is odd.

                “Makes sense,” she says. “I’ve got barely a year left in me.”

                “We should tell them.”

                “No.”

                “This is cruel, Jenny. Not just to the team but to Apollo. He doesn’t even know he can have a child now, so what we wait for him to figure it out. And then, you die and ‘Oh, by the by, you’re daughter’s the reincarnation of our Jenny. Congratulations, it’s a spirit!’”

                “You’ve got some better plan. Either way, this will crush Apollo to some end. Midnighter too will want to kill you again after you die. They don’t even what’s happening.”

                “Won’t take them long. Most omegas I knew showed at three months. Fat.”

                “They weren’t post-human. Few post-humans have children, you know.”

A low blow, but one that needs to be said. Jenny’s face is stone as she produces a cigarette. She puffs it and exhales. Jenny leans back in the couch. To anyone, she is relaxed, antipathetic, but Jeoron senses her unease and anger.

                “Your point or shall we discuss my shortcomings as a leader in the 80’s.”

                “It had to be said. Post-human pregnancies are tricky. Some can get pregnant but miscarriage at any point or the baby’s a stillborn. Others are pregnant for months before symptoms show. One case, a beta post-human didn’t show until eight months for how strong her muscles were. Many complained how their scents were so subtle no one, even their mates, noticed the change. Apollo may not have any symptoms or he’ll be weakened for carrying energy for two. This is a gamble, Jenny.”

                “I know,” she says. “Why you’ll be the one to break the news.”

Jeoron stares. His lips twitches.

                “Come again.”

                “You’re a doctor—”

                “The world’s Doctor and Shaman.”

                “—and you got some medicinal experience—”

                “I’m an experimental junkie.”

                “—lastly, you can read energies. So it stands you can probably sense if Apollo has one in the oven.”

Jeoron has no argument.

                “That it. Give them a week or two before you tell him he’s glowing.”

                “Apollo literally glows.”

                “More so than usual.”

With that, Jenny gets up, smirks, and leaves Jeoron with the unlucky task of telling an omega they are pregnant. He hates his life.

 

A fortnight has passed and Jeoron watches Apollo fly by him. They are battling some worm monsters in Cornwall. Phallic is one word that comes to Jeoron’s mind. He has yet to think of a better way of disposing the creatures. Tentacles also enter his head and it does not help for Apollo is in the tentacly clutches of a beast. And the sun god’s shirt is ripped showing his bosom; so today is not a good day to tell his teammate there’s a baby on the way.

Another fortnight passes and Jeoron fears for his life. Jenny has not said anything, but he is sure she is pissed. He spends his days in his room or hiding in the Ancestral Garden. He is there now, as another opportunity has passed. Apollo threw up this morning. Symptoms of pregnancy are now on the table.

                “Little Doctor.”

Jeoron groans out loud. He was hoping that the tree would disguise him. He disentangles himself from its roots and greets his predecessor. The Shaman smiles knowingly.

                “I see the hesitation you have for this task. Do not be concerned, for when Jenny Sparks’ mother was pregnant, the Doctor of then feared for breaking the news. However, he died before he could deliver and the Doctor after him was told to wait. Jenny Sparks’ power had manifested later in her life.”

                “I know the story,” Jeoron says. He rubs his temples. “But, from what I’ve been hearing, this kid’s going to have more power at age zero than Jenny did at 19. Not to mention the mother can fry me with his eyes and the father knows how I’m going to meet my untimely end. So, I ask you, nay beg you—How do I break the news?”

The Shaman crosses his arms. He looks at Jeoron and the young Doctor feels all right for the moment.

                “Wait, until it can be believed.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “The Sun God had his first morning sickness. Soon, other symptoms will arrive. Apollo will deny them at first and the Midnighter will deny them too. When they come to you, and they will, tell them what you know.”

                “Everything.”

The Shaman gives him a look.

                “You’re on Jenny’s side, I get it.”

                “It is for the best.”

                “Whatever excuse you need.”

Jeoron returns to the world. His room smells like sage and peppermint because he likes it that way. He uncrosses his legs and finds a medical encyclopedia he stole from some university girl. He is able to find the section on male omega pregnancies and starts to research. A better understanding of what’s to come might aid in negotiating his manhood when he finally spills the beans.

 

It takes another month before Jeoron is ready and by that time, others have taken notice.

Apollo’s moody. He’s been eating, which surprised Swift. He’s been craving marmalade and bacon much to Angie’s disgust. He also seems to like the smell of Jenny’s cheap cigarettes. He’s been less powerful in battle to Jack’s chagrin and Jenny’s too. He’s glowing brighter too and to Jeoron and Midnighter, his bosom looks bigger. Jenny’s been dropping hints to Jeoron and leaving notes-threats-on his door.

Today, at some point, he will tell Apollo and Midnighter.

He panics several times.

By evening, Eastern Standard Time, Jeoron has yet to say anything. He is in Chicago, watching the game of the American baseball and wonders why this is so interesting. He’d prefer a good football game and not that bastardized version of rugby. He sighs. He has to tell them. Tonight if it kills him. Or Jenny. Or Midnighter.

Jeoron appears outside a 7-Eleven and buys several kinds of pregnancy tests plus a two-liter of orange soda, one of Apollo’s cravings.

                “You’re girl expectin’ sumthing or yous?” asks the beefy clerk.

Jeoron does not answer and pays for the pee stick.

Unfulfilled plan in mind, he doors it back to the Carrier and prays for the best

* * *

 

Midnighter knows a presence is in the room. He moves slightly in sleep to cover Apollo. His fiancé is dead weight these days. Midnighter puts that thought to wait, there’s someone on Apollo’s side of the bed. With speed imagined, Midnighter has the culprit in a stranglehold before smelling the god-awful cologne of Calvin Klein.

                “Doctor?”

The Doctor struggles to respond with his lungs compressed. Midnighter lets go. The commotion wakes Apollo who sluggishly moves.

                “Whas happing….?” he says.

                “Hi,” says the Doctor.

Midnighter stands above the little creep in only briefs. This is not the only time he’s caught the Doctor doing something odd; he’s taken note of how the be speckled man keeps staring at his secret fiancé. At Apollo’s chest and how moody he’s been. There is not an ounce of trouble, but Apollo’s always been erratic in some ways.

                “What the fuck where you doing?”

                “Erm…”

                “What’s that?” Apollo asks and point.

In the Doctor’s hand is a bag from 7-Eleven. The man scrambles and hands it over to Midnighter. The alpha opens it to see pregnancy tests and orange soda.

                “I think congratulations are in order,” the Doctor says.

Midnighter kicks him sideways.

                “Midnighter!”

Apollo rises, in his full naked glory, and helps the Doctor up.

                “Don’t help that miserable shit!” Midnighter demands.

His grip on the bag tightens when Apollo gets the fucker upright.

                “Apollo…” the Doctor starts.

                “No!” Midnighter barks. “You don’t fuck with us like this.” He holds out the bag. “You don’t have any right, you sick freak, to do this. Especially to Apollo!”

Apollo stares at him, confused and vulnerable. Midnighter throws the bag on the floor and picks up Apollo’s robe a terrible paisley pattern with purple and gold. He wraps it on Apollo’s shoulders who still has a creased brow.

                “What’s in the bag?”

                “Pee sticks,” the Doctor says.

Midnighter growls. The Doctor lowers his head in deference and talks.

                “I know it sounds crazy and implausible, but it’s true. Don’t believe, then prove I’m wrong. Take a stick and the soda. Go pee on in it and if it comes out negative, then I give you the exclusive order to beat me with a bat.”

The Doctor gulps, but Midnighter watches Apollo. The omega’s face is white and he leaves Midnighter’s hold to pick up the bag. Apollo goes to their bathroom and locks the door. Midnighter sits on the bed, not sure what to do. He looks at the Doctor.

                “If this goes bad, you’ll need to hide for a very long time.”

The Doctor twitches his head. “You’re not going to beat me.”

                “No,” Midnighter says. “Apollo will.”

The Doctor shakes in his stance against Apollo’s bedside table.

There is no protocol here. No strategy to do or something to hit. The Midnighter has to wait. He hates it.

 

By dawn, on the clock, is when the door of the bathroom opens a sliver.

                “Midnighter….”

Midnighter runs there and Apollo lets him inside. Apollo points to the sink where five tests all share one sign: positive. Midnighter lung collapse. He feels waves but that could be him losing balance. At some point, he is in Apollo’s arms. Tremors rake Midnighter. It takes longer than he’s proud to understand he is crying. Openly crying in his omega’s arms; Apollo rocks him. There is a wet patch on Midnighter’s shoulder and he knows Apollo is crying too.

                “Bendix didn’t take everything,” Apollo says in a watery voice.

                “A baby,” Midnighter says. He looks at Apollo. He rubs the tears off his fiancé’s face. “A little you and me.” Midnighter chuckles. “This kid’s gonna be a hellraiser.”

                “Yes,” Apollo says. “Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next few chapters it will be fluff. And, if the Doctor sounds off, well he's a hard character to do because his dialogue is little and we don't really know him well, hence why his teammates refer to him as the Doctor and not Jeoron. And in case it is not clear, no one knows Apollo and Midnighter plan to get married.


	8. Chapter 8

Apollo’s back is killing him; the heating pad helps a bit, but not enough. He could go on to the sun for comfort, although, he’s been doing that a lot. The sun has become the ultimate aspirin for him. Every ache, every cramp, every swollen ankle, can be fixed with a quick sit on the sun. The effects last a week then fade. The Doctor has informed him that the solar cells are compensating for the extra life-force growing. Apollo understands that soon he will not be able to do the easiest mission outside of surveillance. Jenny’s been putting him on less in battle and he’s only three months along.

Apollo groans as he shifts in the love seat. A giant body pillow lays behind his back with the heating pad on Warm so there’s no burning. He’s tried to center his own heat on where the back pain generates. He found out that only makes it worse. His knees bend and Apollo tries to read the baby book Jeoron bought him.

The man has taken it as his sworn duty to be Apollo’s obstetrician-much to his, Midnighter’s, and basically the whole team’s-valid rejection. Angie’s made not so subtle offers too-that with a whole maternity room appearing on the Carrier. However, Apollo wants this to be done by his and Midnighter’s own hands. They have called other post-human factions for information on good OBGYN’s and they have a small list. Christine highly recommended her doctor and that one’s on the top of the list.

Apollo adjusts his position and groans louder.

                “Not working for you,” says Midnighter.

Apollo turns his head and sees his mate/fiancé come in with what looks like Vulcan blood on his suit.

                “You looked like the cat who got the cream,” Apollo says.

Midnighter grins. “Some kind of construct androids. Frankly, they looked like _Blade Runner_ knock-offs from their bleached hair.”

                “Sounds fun. And the Spock blood?”

                “What was inside them. It feels like cum.”

Apollo chuckles deeply, forgetting his discomfort for a moment.

                “I mean it. Touch this shit,” Midnighter says. He holds out his green-gunk covered hand.

Because of boredom and curiosity Apollo swipes a tiny bit off and rubs between his thumb and index. The texture is thicker than normal cum and smoother, but otherwise Apollo would think this substance was semen. Midnighter hums above him. Heat pools in Apollo’s guts; his pheromones rise as Midnighter crouches by him and lifts his shirt. Nothing is showing yet, and from what Jeoron has said, he might not show until closer to the date. Of course, that did not prevent Midnighter from embracing the stereotype of an alpha expecting. Since the discovery about their upcoming hellraiser, Midnighter has given a bit more attention to his belly. He’s also taken it upon himself to get all Apollo’s midnight snacks. If Apollo wishes for fresh guayaba from Costa Rica it is there in the morning. Or if he wants a triple cheeseburger with bacon, bleu cheese, and all the fixings with coleslaw and sweet potato fries in the burger, then Midnighter finds the greasiest restaurant and tells them to cook it.

It’s not been so bad, his pregnancy, and with Midnighter there, rubbing his belly where in a few months they will feel kicking and life. Midnighter nuzzles his face against Apollo’s abdomen kisses it softly and openly. Apollo’s hole gets wets. One of the good curses of pregnancy is his increased sensitivity.

                “Hmm. Nice. I can smell your slick.”

                “Sh-h-shut up.”

                “I can make you peak without taking off your pants again.”

Apollo smirks. “Memory serves right, and it does because it’s photogenic, _you sir_ messed your pants too.”

                “How can I not? You were grinding your knee perfectly and your moans were so slutty from me playing with those nipples.”

Apollo’s cheeks darken. He shifts again from the building in his pants. Midnighter growls lowly; he stands, still covered in green cum and drops his jacket and cowl. His eyes are blown wide and Apollo sees the bulge in his alpha’s pants.

                “We could do this as we are,” he starts. Midnighter tucks his thumbs in his belt loops. “Or, if you will, help me up and we do missionary on our comfy mattress.”

And yes, Midnighter has taken to carrying Apollo on occasion.

 

Apollo purrs as Midnighter strokes his hair. He is lying on the mattress with Midnighter over him, his hair a messy sprawl above his head; he begins to hum an old tune. It takes him a bit to realize the tune is from _Rent._ It’s the song “La Vie Boheme” and Apollo huffs.

                “La Vie Boheme,” his mate says. Midngihter’s grin is shit-eating.

                “Yes. Can’t help it. Just really happy right now.”

                “Good.” Midnighter’s lips twitch for a second.

                “What?”

                “You remember this morning…..”

                “When I kneed your balls after you asked if I was moody because I fart in my sleep now,” Apollo says. Midnighter has the decency, and instinct, to be quiet. “I do. I will kick you there again, maybe even neuter you, if you ask another stupid question.”

Midnighter shuffles a little further from Apollo. It is not an empty threat.

                “But, I know you’re going to ask dumb questions. Just be sure to do them in a smart way, like after I’ve come from the sun or this.”

Midnighter smiles. He stays back, still fearful for his jewels. Apollo turns on his side. His back pain is gone. He opens his arms for Midnighter who scoots closer and sniffs Apollo’s neck.

                “Your scent is stronger,” he says.

                “Yeah. Can’t believe the Doctor noticed before us.”

                “Tomorrow we meet with the first baby doctor.”

                “Yep,” Apollo grabs Midnighter to snuggle him. “Doctor Jennifer Millsaps. Christine’s doctor.”

                “She can take an ultra-sound,” Midnighter says in awe. He squeezes his hand between them and touches Apollo’s belly. “We can see our baby.”

Apollo laughs. “We could’ve done that now. Angie’s offered to be our doctor too and her tech looks state of the art.”

                “I don’t believe she’s got any say in baby doctoring. Less so Jeoron.”

                “True on both parts, but they’re our friends. They want to be part of this.”

                “I thought we were teammates who lived together.”

Apollo laughs again and buries his face in MIdnighter’s shoulder.

                “Sorry, hon, but they are our friends. The tech chic. The big Tibet bird. The shoeless New Yorker. The trippy shaman. And last, our leader, the lush of the century.”

                “Apollo!” Midnighter swats him lovingly. “Those are our friends!”

                “Those were your words.”

They laugh and entangle in each other limbs. At some point, Apollo is face down in the mattress with Midnighter rubbing his cock against his hole and he shivers.

It’s going to be a long six months.

* * *

 

Midnighter sees the Doctor in the lobby before Apollo.

                “How ‘bout you go to the bathroom first?” he says.

Apollo, in a good mood, not seeing Jeoron.

Midnighter comes to the Doctor, who gets up, hands raised in defeat and head bent.

                “Sit, you asshole.”

Jeoron does. Midnighter goes to the front desk and signs them in when Apollo returns. The man sighs as he seats himself to Jeoron. Midnighter signs the papers and shows the fake I.D.’s and insurance from Stormwatch. He frowns at the smiling assistant. With the pen in hand, he could pluck out an eyeball and still finish writing his and Apollo’s fake information. The last question is “Are you eligible for HIFE?” That’s a misnomer in the post-human community: Hero In Fucking Emergency. Midnighter cannot believe it is what used to call out for other post-humans in need of doctors, but it works. He checks the box and brings the clipboard for Apollo to sign.

                “…and the last doctor had an intimate knowledge of Jenny Sparks’ development in childhood—”

                “Cigarettes and booze,” Apollo says bemused.

                “Probably. I haven’t asked him yet. Also, who’s a better option? Some normie or another,” and Jeoron points at himself where tiny sparks fly. “Superhero who knows all your weird shit happening to your body.”

Apollo smiles politely and pats Jeoron’s knee.

                “You’re sweet and I don’t doubt your ability. However, this is something for us and we should be the ones to choose who delivers our baby,” Apollo says and it is final.

The Doctor deflates in his seat.

                “I think our cover’s blown,” Apollo says.

                “We had one,” Midnighter says.

The little display of the Doctor has attracted the attention of the whole lobby. Expectant mothers shuffle in their chairs, the fathers rearing to leave. Midnighter can see the unadulterated fear. The hesitance is warranted because they are changing the world. People do not flock to them unless they have saved them or they are kids. The pheromones undulate between flight and fight. He places his hand in Apollo’s, who grips it.

They wait to be called. One after another, couples leave or females run off. A particularly disheartening escape is from another alpha and omega couple. It is worse because Apollo talks to them. He smiles in kind to the omega man-mid-twenties, first child, second trimester-and the alpha sneers in their direction. Older by a decade with a clear business feel even in a jean jacket. The omega rubs his distended belly.

                “Do you know the gender?” Apollo asks the omega.

He shrugs. “We’re hoping they’re the same gender. Twins.”

                “Oh, wow. I wouldn’t’ve guessed. I thought they….” He gestures to the abdomen.

                “Not so much. When the last trimester starts  I’ll be a double whale.”

Apollo chuckles lightly at that.

The conversation flows between the two and the omega is eased. To Midnighter that is good if not for the alarm the stranger’s alpha gives him. The man can be taken down in 3.42 seconds. And that’s counting for distance; Midnighter can see the micro expressions on him: worry, hatred, impatience, frustration, and anger.

A nurse comes out to announce the doctor’s been taken to deliver a baby across town.

The alpha bolts up and grabs his omega. As they leave Midnighter catches snippets of _“Authority…..dangerous…..freak of nature…..”_

The three of them are left alone. The nurse comes closer.

                “We could reschedule,” she offers.

Midnighter does not need to look at Apollo. The distressed scent cloys his scent and the nurse can tell. She smiles, a fucking polite one, and goes back behind the desk. Midnighter closes his eyes for a brief moment. He opens them, turning to his mate. Apollo’s shaking with repressed rage. He heard them. Tears stream down his beautiful cheeks. The grip on Midnighter’s hand is crushing and he does not fucking care.

                “Door,” Midnighter says.

Jeoron has had the decency to keep quiet and his face a mask. The light appears and they walk in; immediately Apollo lets go of Midnighter’s hand.

His mate stands in the middle of the Junction Room.

                “Doctor,” he says.

Midnighter clenches his fists. Apollo’s voice is so small.

                “Yes…..” Jeoron says. He stays far back. Good for him.

                “When can we see you?”

Jeoron swallows. “Whenever you feel ready. I’ll be honest, I’ve been monitoring you from afar this whole time. You know I have ways outside the physical,” he finishes with a laugh. He goes for a joke and it dies.

                “Sure.”

Apollo turns and he heads to the one place Midnighter cannot follow. Midnighter walks out with the Doctor on his tail. They get to the hall where windows show the earth and sun. Midnighter looks and sees the small dot that is Apollo.

                “Tomorrow,” Midnighter says.

Jeoron nods.

Midnighter stays in the hall, looking out at his mate, knowing the isolation is not permanent. For Apollo, the sun is a temporary phase to escape their life. Midnighter wishes he could join his love, but he roots himself to what he is and what the world throws  at him.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Engineer_

“What are you thinking for names?” Angie asks.

Apollo shrugs. “I suppose we are late for that.”

                “Huh,” says Angie.

                “We’ve sorta put naming on the backburner. I mean, I’m still barely showing except for a bit of gut and we’re just now getting stuff for the nursery. And since the walls are…chrome?...I don’t know, we haven’t done for a specific color scheme.”

Angie nods her head. Her fingers tap against the console as Apollo continues to say that he and Midnighter have not yet looked at the sex of the baby. Jeoron had wrote it down in an envelope for them to decide.

                “It sounds silly to wait, but then that means we’re be up worried if he/she will like us. I want to know. The curiosity’s burning me and Midnighter’s been staring at the drawer. However, we both know what it means to find out.”

Angie looks at her friend. She’s happy to call him friend; before she avoided Apollo a bit. Her time with Tabitha and her sister did not give Angie high opinions of omegas. Apollo had been one of them; she regrets not giving him a chance in the first few weeks they were together. He’s become one of her closest confidants next to Jenny Sparks.

He looks beyond her.

                “What does it mean?” she asks.

                “That we’re really having a baby.”

Angie places her metallic hand on Apollo’s warm flesh. She glances at the small belly he’s developed in the last three months. It is not so noticeable and can be mistaken for a beer gut. Abruptly, Apollo’s face scrunches. He curls his free arm around his mid-section.

                “You like kicking don’t you, little moppet,” he says, strained.

                “Ah, that looks bad,” Angie says sincerely.

                “It’s fine. Just they like to kick hard.” Apollo chuckles heartily. “Honestly, that’s how I know this baby’s Midnighter’s.”

Angie giggles and imagines a little bouncing boy with leather obsession and a spiked bat.

                “Oh god, this kid’ll be terrible.”

                “I’m hoping for it,” Apollo says. He rubs his belly gently.

Angie stares. Her hand is still placed over Apollo’s. Suddenly, he pulls it toward his belly. He brings Angie’s hand to a spot on his belly and they wait. She feels it; a movement so slight it could have never happened.

                “Wow,” she says.

                “Yeah,” he says.

Angie sniffs. Apollo looks at her concerned.

                “All my sisters were betas, like me. Except the one before me, Isabella. She was omega in every sense of the word. She never helped us with yard work and spent her life indoors with abuelita cooking meals and sewing. She cleaned seldom and when her first heat hit…there was this alpha girl…..Isa invited her. She got pregnant afterwards. The alpha girl came from a rich family who paid for everything.” Angie stops. She looks in Apollo’s eyes. He leans closer to her and wraps her in his arms. “The cord wrapped around the baby’s neck. Isa lost too much blood.”

Apollo holds her. Angie does not sob. Her breath hitches and then it passes.

                “That’s awful to tell an expecting mother. I just—Apollo I want you to know I never hated you. I was wrong to judge you and….I’m sorry I was a bitch.”

Apollo huffs. He lets go a bit to see Angie’s face. His smile could light up the room.

_Swift_

Shen flies quickly with the boxes, hoping Apollo’s not around. She checks every corner and Angie promises her that Apollo has not left his room. With speed reserved for missions, Shen reaches the designated party room. Jenny and Christine are there already. Christine mixes the drinks as Jenny struggles with setting up the games.

                “I’ve brought the contraband,” Shen announces.

                “’bout bloody time. Get those fucking streamers up because this dump’s lookin’ like a mishmash of nightmares and hot pink Cubism.”

Shen laughs. The room’s a bit of mess with pink everywhere; pink cups, pink plates, a big pink cake with nest and eggs chocolate fondant, and the pink vagina party hats. Shen takes out her contraband; a wad of streamers with frilly bows and a huge banner that says: IT’S A GIRL. She puts the decorations along with customized Chinese lanterns that say in Mandarin “Expensive to be Born Free.” Shen got a kick out of ordering those.

The three work in succession as they ready the room. Apollo has yet to know what awaits him and the three women, plus Angie as guard, want to keep it that way. The men are on planet for interrogation and clean-up. Sometimes evil scientists are convenient; Jenny ordered the Doctor and Jack to take Midnighter out for his Diaper party to which they are to meet up with Jackson at Clark’s Bar in New York.

As the hour comes, other post-humans show up. Flint is the first. Next comes Zealot from Wild C.A.T.S with a few girls from GEN-13 and I.O. Shen has yet to meet. She hums. Few omega men stay in the hero business for long. Fuji’s mechanic face flashes in her mind’s eye and Shen blocks it. Today is about new beginnings.

                “Welcome,” says Christine. “The mother should be arriving soon. In the meantime, please help yourself to hors’doeurvres and strawberry rum punch.”

Shen watches as the women file around each other. They converse easily, Zealot demonstrates sword tactics to a black haired girl from GEN-13. She thinks of how this right here, a small party for her pregnant friend, seemed so out of reach a couple of years prior.

Flint comes to sit by her.

                “I was pissed at you all,” Flint says.

                “You have every right to be,” Shen replies.

                “Yeah, I did.”

Shen looks at Flint-Victoria-and smiles. The beta smiles back.

                “A good thing is that I met my fiancé at your stupid party,” Victoria says. She holds out her left hand and there is a simple gold band laden with small amethyst gems. “We’re setting the date for next summer. You’re invited.”

                “I’d love to; bar any disasters happen between now and then.”

Victoria smirks. “For my wedding, there’d better not.” She makes a fist. Shen laughs loud as the doors open to a mortified Apollo who is being pulled by Angie.

                “Bloody Surprise, Ducky!” shouts Jenny.

Yes, they can do this now. They have time and a whole afternoon to embarrass Apollo.

                _Jack Hawksmoor_

The plan to drag Midnighter is…who is Jack kidding. It was goddamn awful. The alpha growled at him when he suggested to go out for the afternoon. And then, when Midnighter tried to escape, Jeoron had to put him in a coma. Honestly, it was more of a stress test in alpha rearing then bringing a man to his Diaper party.

Midnighter’s resilience proved taxing on Jeoron so Jack had to transport the last few blocks through the city with Midnighter in tow. By some miracle, the three arrive at Clark’s Bar unscathed. 

Midnighter glares at them.

                “You have thirty seconds before I rip out spleens,” he says.

Jack rolls his eyes.

                “It’s your Diaper party,” he says.

Jack passes the alpha and enters the bar. Jackson King waves to him. Jack sits across from King’s little brother, Malcolm, and some asshole in a cloth mask. He’s sure he knows him, but he cannot be bothered with names. Jack takes three of the ready-made tequila shots as Midnighter graces them with his presence. Jack does not care and orders a round of beer for the table.

                “Just one question that will determine the pleasantness of this evening: who’s idea?”

                “Jenny Sparks,” they say in chorus.

                “If you think Apollo’s doing any better,” Jeoron says. “He’s not. They forced him into a kind of bachelorette party with baby games. Right now, he’s being treated to a drunken women’s interpretation of backstage with Hall and Oates. Using napkin holders and binkies.”

The table erupts in laughter. Jack thinks the evening is saved. For now. Midnighter sits.

He looks at the guy in the mask.

                “Grifter,” he says.

                “Midnighter,” says the other.

Silence. Jackson and Malcolm drink quietly. Jeoron orders a platter of nachos. Jack did not know they served food here.

                “How’s Flint?” Midnighter asks.

Midnighter takes a shot and a lime. He licks the lime then sucks it. The shot is downed quickly.

                “We’re engaged,” Grifter says.

                “You can afford a ring,” Midnighter states, smirking.

Jack looks at Grifter. The man shrugs.

                “I did well. Got her favorite gem. Simple design with gold.”

Midnighter’s smirk is still on his face. Jack hums. Grifter’s mask hides his face, but it is obvious he wants to punch Jack’s teammate. If the man could Jack would love it.

                “She’s settling for you,” Midnighter says.

                “Christine and I are getting hitched,” Jackson announces. “And I heard through some grapevines you, Midnighter, proposed.”

Jack spits outs his beer.

                “Wh-koff-what!” he yells.

                “You didn’t know?” Jackson asks. Smug bastard.

                “No one does, which you knew King.”

Midnighter’s voice pitches low. Jack starts to drink his beer faster and takes another shot. Jeoron eats his nachos slowly with a lot of salt.

 “What ring did ya get your big blond babe?” Grifter asks.

“Nothing,” Midnighter admits. His back loosens and Jack almost spits out his beer again. The Midnighter not taking the shit. Miracles do exists.

They spend the afternoon in companionable silence. Some questions about the baby-When is it due? What is the sex?-are thrown along with Jackson and Grifter bringing up small details about their upcoming nuptials.

Jack hopes Jackson does not invite the Authority to his wedding. It is awkward and violent in most meetings. A whole wedding would be terrible.

 Grifter…would not be so bad. If anything, Swift would get an invite.

_The Doctor_

They arrive in the Junction Room at about nine. Poor for a night life, but good for expectant parents.

The last of the baby shower stragglers left and Jeoron announced it. Jack and Midnighter groaned in appreciation. Jackson had been a usual dick and his brother no less. The only good guest was Grifter.

Jack bids goodnight and heads to Angie’s room.

Jeoron is about to go when he feels eyes on him.

                “Doctor,” Midnighter says.

He turns to the man. Midnighter does not meet his eyes.

                “Thank you,” Midnighter says. “For taking care of Apollo. And for…doing all this for us. I know you _and_ Jenny planned this. I…I want you to understand how…all this…you’re going to deliver my daughter in a few months. You’ve…you’ve made Apollo feel all right with this pregnancy. We were both scared shitless when those sticks said positive after the euphoria faded.” Midnighter stalks closer. Jeoron, out of instinct, lowers his head. Two arms wrap around him briefly. They are gone like a gust.

Midnighter looks at him.

                “Thank you,” he repeats and leaves.

Jeoron is left alone with an empty gut and bile in his throat.

When he notices it, he is in the Ancestral Garden. His predecessor stands before him.

                “I can’t…I have to tell them. This is cruel. Dammit! I’m going to be pulling that baby out of Apollo in a couple of months. They deserve to know who she’s going to be. Why it’s important that I…”

The old beta comes to him. He places his hands on Jeoron’s shoulders.

                “Do not believe this is the only child the Sun King will bear. He is healed. The next century is not meant for loners, Little Doctor. The new spirit will have others to share in her great power, unlike Sparks,” the Doctor finishes.

                “That doesn’t stop this from being cruel. But it helps,” Jeoron admits. “Oh god, I’m going to deliver all their babies.”

The previous Doctor smiles small. Jeoron laughs, a weight lifted for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not so familiar with Wildstorm's repertoire of heroes and teams. I know Stormwatch and the Authority. I have a little knowledge of Zealot, The High, and Grifter from some issues, but that is it. If I have somehting wrong, well then this is an AU. Second, Angie Spica does have six sisters in Jenny Sparks' Secret of the Authority and they did all get pregnant in high school, so it is possible for one to have died in childbirth if first heats are at the peak of puberty.  
> And yes, a Diaper party is like a men's baby shower. Basically, the guys go out and tease their friend about his upcoming fatherhood.


	10. Chapter 10

Jenny stared at her eyes. She pulled the lid down and the redness seemed to glow. Jenny sighed. She lifted her glass of scotch.

                “Well, 20th Century girl, it’s been a long strange ride,” she said.

Jenny downs her scotch. It is almost time.

_**At the same time, December 30th 8:00 p.m.** _

                “Arrgghhhhh!”

Midnighter crashes the bathroom door open. Apollo is on all fours and heaving. Midnighter steps forward only to hear liquid squish under his boots.

                “Hey,” Apollo says. Midnighter kneels to his mate’s level. Apollo looks at him with a sweet smile. It is time.

* * *

 

                “What do you mean “God” returned?” Midnighter is yelling.

Apollo bounces on his exercise ball, contractions and breaths intermingling, as Jeoron and Midnighter hash out some things. He counts the minutes and grinds his teeth as another contraction happens. They are in a hospital in Los Angeles where the Doctor transported them as soon as god appeared. Apollo stares at the images sent through headmail. The outback destroyed and half of Tokyo underground. He breathes and the bouncing of the ball alleviates the stress in his back. The two argue behind him, but Apollo fades in and out of it.

                “The doula will help Apollo with his baby and the doctor has been given specific instru—”

                “And I will stay here—”

                “We may need you. You never know—”

                “Screw it! You’re not even sure if we get back!”

“Midnighter,” Apollo says.

His mate turns to him. Midnighter’s whole body screams flight as the Doctor stands back. Apollo sees the fear in both of them. It is on his face too.

                “If this thing, God or, fuck it, whatever it’s called can be stopped they need you there. You run every scenario a million times in your head. You know how this will end. Midnighter….” Apollo chokes out the last part. Midnighter embraces him. Apollo holds him as another contraction wracks his body. “You always come back to me. I’ll forgive you for missing our daughter’s birth, but you come back and say hello. We’ll be waiting.”

Midnighter’s fist clenches. He lets go. Apollo looks into his mate’s face, unobscured by the cowl.

                “I love you, Apollo. I love her.”

Midnighter places his naked hand on Apollo’s round belly.

                “We’ll be here,” Apollo says. “I love you, Midnighter. So does she.”

Apollo chastely kisses his mate as Midnighter places a hand on his cheek.

Midnighter stands and puts on the rest of his armor. Determined gait the two leave through a door.

 

Hours later, and the baby is yet to arrive. Apollo lies on his side with a pillow. The doula, a portly woman with a mustache, enters the room every hour to give him tea and cold orange slices. It is evening, but Apollo feels it has been days since he has seen the sun. They closed the blinds after his mate and friend left. The darkness is not so bad, but sun does help with the pains.

The television’s on to the countdown in New York despite the doom of the world.

By eleven, one hour till the new millennium, the doctor, a short man that gives Apollo bad vibes appears with the doula.

                “Time for the baby,” he rasps in his smoker’s voice. The man stands at five feet with a bald head and crooked teeth. His bulgy eyes skim over Apollo’s body. The omega shivers. And then, blinding pain shoots down his spine; for the next few minutes Apollo’s body is on automatic as he is pulled in stirrups and has several people staring at his junk.

The scene’s all too familiar. Apollo attempts to sit up. He falls straight down. The doula smirks. His hearing is tunneled. However, he knows they are speaking to each other. The doula and the doctor….the fakes…..

Afterwards, when Apollo tries to explain that hour of hell, he cannot recall so much. He knows the two fakes talked to him and over him. That a strange mixture of scents permeated the room, mostly unmated alpha. He knows he pushed his daughter out of his body. That perhaps he screamed.

Truly, Apollo came to when he heard his baby cry out.

                “Happy New Year! The century is ours!” the man rasps between Apollo’s legs.

                “Commander, would you like the honor of cutting the cord,” another tinny voice says.

                “Sure, might as well see’s what’s worth keeping with my new bitch,” a booming voice says.

Apollo stares at a man in puke-green comes and cuts him from his daughter. The girl cries more. She is never given to him. The small man, beta, passes her to the faux-doula who places the baby in the bassinet Jenny gave him. Apollo’s face twitches and so do his muscles.

                “Sugar, don’t even try. That stuff the nurse gave you should keep you down. You won’t be feeling right till tomorrow when we get home,” the booming voice says.

Apollo grunts. His body, depleted, has reserves. Their baby took half of it, but now it is all Apollo’s.

Within minutes he rises and grabs his daughter. Apollo crashes out the window keeping the baby safe in his body. Shouts and alarms sound out, but Apollo flies as far as possible. Sadly, his flight is cut short by the pain shooting through him again. Apollo lands on a grassy path, having gone out of the city limits, and screams when the afterbirth leaves his body.

                “Ahh! Goddammit! Holy fuck!” he screams several times.

                “Wah, ahh, og,blrrrt,” his baby blurts.

Apollo places the bassinet down. He finally sees his daughter. She is small. No more than five pounds. Her mouth is big for her face. The mucus and scum of his uterus still covers her.          

                “Oh, baby girl, they didn’t even clean you,” Apollo coos. He rips his hospital gown and cleans his baby. She immediately opens her eyes and stops crying. They are Midnighter’s chocolate brown. “Shh, shh, precious girl. Mommy’s here. He won’t let them hurt you.” He says. The mucus and other fluids come off. He grabs a blanket from the bassinet and swaddles her. The baby begins to whimper. Apollo brings her to his breast in a cradle hold. He strokes his nipple against his baby’s lips and waits until she suckles. The feeding begins and Apollo’s nerves calm finally.

They are lost and he is in the middle of nowhere naked save for the ripped gown. But, in this moment, he is feeding his child and the world is right.

**_ At the same time of birth a death occurs _ **

**_ 12:00a.m. January 1st 2000 _ **

                “Midnight. That’s if for me,” Jenny rasps.

                “I don’t understand,” Jack says holding his leader.

Jenny smirks. “I’m the Spirit of the Twentieth Century. A 100 yearlong defense mechanism. Century’s over, Jack. The youth take over. Bloody hell.”

                “No, the century’s not officially over ‘til 2001.”

                “Not for her,” Jeoron says. “The earth she decides when it ends and a new millennium begins.”

                “Sorted. Midnighter,” Jenny says.

The Midnighter comes to kneel beside her.

                “You….your baby’sss….” She breathes wheezily, eyes heavy. “Name her Jenny….”

And Jenny Sparks’ eyes close forever

* * *

 

                “Doctor,” Midnighter says. “What does she mean?”

The Doctor stands tall and for once he looks like the Shaman of the Earth.

                “We’ve known for months that you and Apollo are to be the next spirit’s parents. She is to be named Jenny Quantum and she will far surpass her predecessor. That’s one of the reasons I---hrk!”

Midnighter aimed for the solar plexus. An easy move but hurtful and makes one’s lungs collapse. Midnighter snarls. He wants to cause more damage to the little beta, however time will not allow. He’s a father and his kid comes before anything. Even disemboweling this lying asshole.

                “Let’s get out of here, Swift,” Midnighter barks.

Swift nods. She gets to the console and Angie helps Jack with Jenn-the body. Apollo’s going to hate this, Midnighter knows.

It takes them thirty minutes to navigate out of the carcass of god. When they do, Midnighter and the Doctor door down to the hospital.

They walk into a destroyed building.

                “Jeoron,” Midnighter snaps. “What the actual fuck?”

                “I-I…this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

                “No shit,” says a muffled voice.

And then, a blast of light crashes them outside. Jeoron made them a hamster ball shield so they roll on busy traffic of Los Angeles. Midnighter catches himself quickly. He takes out his brass knuckles and runs in; there is a small unit of hero/villain-rejects awaiting him.

                “Ooohhh, it’s the hubby,” a tiny flying woman announces.

                “Not so tough,” says the man in the armored suit that blasted them.

                “And about to be dead,” another says. She wears a red bikini with a cape and some kind of head gear.

Midnighter smirks.         

                “You know me. I’ve run every scenario in my head a million different ways. I know your weaknesses and how I will personally destroy you. But, you don’t know this: I am royally pissed. Why? You motherfuckers did something to my mate and my daughter. So, I would pray now before we begin.”

The guy in the mech suit chuckles. Midnighter gets ready. He did warn them.

88888

When Jeoron comes to, Midnighter looms over him. His face is steel. Jeoron sends a little prayer to the Ancestral Garden.

                “They have him. And Jenny. They took them both.”

                “We’ll get them back,” Jeoron says. The statement sounds hollow to him. They do not know who they are fightin against.

                “Do it then,” Midnighter says. His voice devoid of emotion. Jeoron gulps.

 He only hopes their enemy had the smarts to keep Apollo alive.

* * *

 

Apollo comes to in…a cell. It is spacious with images of fields. There’s a cradle- the same exact model they have on the Carrier-where he finds his baby girl probably swaddled and asleep. A rocking chair stands to the right and a large chest of baby toys sits by it. A changing station is packed with essentials and when Apollo inspects the closet it is full of baby clothes and garments in his size.

It is still a cell underground. He looks at the open glass wall where the small beta man stands smoking a cigar. His crooked teeth make the smirk on the aged face menacing. Apollo walks up to the front standing where the man is.

                “By now even you know this is a bad situation. My team’s got you and your baby, the Spirit of the 21st Century. Your reserves are keeping you alive just to breastfeed that small child. And when our dear Storm-God and Commander found you out in that field, why, you and that brat where fast asleep. Of course,” the man snarls. “Nothing so simple. You put up quite a fight. But thankfully, Storm-God’s ion-particle strike strained you. We had to place you under a UV light to avoid death. Although, once you were down, that brat sent out a huge wave of energy that killed our resident giant on his way to you. These two were lucky enough to turn on their shields. And then, like mommy, she too went down.”

Apollo stares at the little man. His wrinkled nose scrunches in distaste.

                “You’re villain monologue needs work. For one, your goons should be side by side, not in the corner.”

Apollo nods to where he sees the men he faced in the woods. The one in the puke-green suit leers at him as does the moron dressed like a Viking.

                “Hilarious. And who says blondes are dumb? Let me put it to you simply, Apollo: if you don’t cooperate, then I have the express delight in vivisecting you. And don’t worry about the kid we’ll take good care of her. The name’s Krigstein. Dr. Krigstein and you best behave or I might just kill you now.”

Apollo looks down at the man. He grins.

                “My mate’s the biggest bastard in the world. My team’s got more brain than your bulbous head and a Shiftship. You have my compliance until they come for me. So long as you don’t touch my daughter,” Apollo says.

Krigstein takes a long drag from his cigar.

                “That can be done,” he says. His smile returns. Apollo’s eyes widen. “Oh, by the way, I’ve chosen a new Alpha for you. In a few days’ time, you’ll be healed and I’ll kickstart a chemical heat for you and your new mate. That pesky mark on your neck is easily removable anyway,” he says and leaves. “Wake me in two hours. I should be in the throes of a particularly horrifying dream.”

The man in puke-green comes up to the glass. He licks his lips. Apollo gags on the inside.

                “Commander is what you’ll scream when I knot you. A few days, sweet omega, and you’re mine. Maybe pump a few brats into you. I mean, you do make pretty babies,” the Commander says. He grabs his junk which is erect.

                “Never saw a bulge so….”

                “Big.” The Commander grins.

                “Unimpressive.”

The Commander punches the glass and shoot backs when a vibration shield activates.

                “So, that’s good to know,” Apollo says.

His baby cries out and Apollo goes to her.

                “Shh,shh. Don’t worry, precious girl. Daddy’ll rescue us. And with him, I can name you. Would you like that?” he says rocking her.

The baby gurgles and her face scrunches. Her tiny hands reach out for Apollo.

                “You want a name now?” he asks.

Her brown eyes look up at him. Apollo strokes her small head of gold hair back. He notices a streak is lighter than the rest. It is white. He smiles. The fierce determination in her face, the small golden head, and the brown eyes. All beautiful to him.

                “They said you’re powerful and you’ve been alive for, say, twelve hours. I guess I should name you Jenny. You like that name, princess,” he says.

The baby gurgles and blows a bubbly spittle. Apollo takes it as a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY JENNY'S HERE. And she's going to look different from the one in the comics. I figured it made sense for her to have blonde hair with a streak of white going down the left side of her hair. When she becomes a teenager I will base her personality off the Jenny Quantum from the New 52 Stormwatch because I honestly think the writers were trying to make her too much like her predecessor in The Authority: Revolution and to me it was not earned. But, that won't happen for awhile.   
> And yes, Apollo is in labor for over a day, which is not unheard of for mothers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue part one.

_Jack Hawksmoor_

                “This is Bull!” Jack screams.

 Every station has on loop the destruction of the LA hospital and the beam of light found in a paved wood; they also show images of Apollo pregnant. The few that were leaked from shutterflies during the omega’s hospital stay. And then, there’s the fiasco with the 500 or so killed in the hospital and the many injured. Jack grits his teeth. He is grateful Midnighter’s gone and will not see this bullshit. Hopefully.

                “Engineer,” Jack says.

                “Yeah,” she says at the table, patching up Jeoron.

                “Get me a priority transmission to the four corners of the earth and let’s bring everyone up to speed on what’s really going on here,” he says arms crossed.

                “Sure. You think Apollo will hear it….wherever he is….” She says, her brow worried.

Jack hesitates for a moment. “No,” he admits. “Midnighter will. And then, I want you and the Doctor to find this Krigstein that Midnighter got out of those clowns.”

                “Already on it, Hawksmoor,” the beta says. He hisses when Swift places peroxide on his bruised cheek.

Jack bites his lip and begins his speech. God, he hopes they find Apollo soon.

* * *

 

_The Engineer_

Angie and the Doctor blow through the base. Christine’s files got them the right place as the Doctor offers her a Starburst.

                “No thanks. I hate the way they stick to my teeth,” she says absent-mindedly. Angie’s mind and nanites are humming in this place. She cannot stop thinking of Apollo. How the hell did they capture a man who can walk on the fucking sun? She sighs. The man had been weaker in the following months with the baby. She remembered the Doctor mentioning that Apollo’s strength depleted to keep the baby alive.

                “Engineer, I don’t think you can walk through walls,” Jeoron says.

Angie looks up. They are at door 27.

                “Starburst for your thoughts?” the Doctor says.

                “You reckon you can handle the door?” she asks instead. “It’s got to be at least twenty feet thick.”

The Doctor sighs and turns the door into fresh minty mountain pine air.

                “Your air could use less mint and more birch wood,” she says.

                “Oh, shut up,” he says.

                “Hands on your head and back away from those files,” a man yells with a gun.

Angie cannot remember when she was frightened of men with guns. They keep talking as she connects to the computer. The Doctor threatens them with giant tits and it brings images of Apollo breasts to her. Angie hums. Apollo let her see them once when she got curious. Nothing too odd, but Jeoron had walked in when Angie was looking. He stared. Frankly, Angie is ninety percent sure Jeoron has some crush on Apollo. She giggles.

                “What’s funny?” Jeoron asks.

                “Later, after we get our big sunshine back,” she says.

Jeoron shrugs and eats more Starbursts.

 

In the Hive Mind, Angie has everyone gather. She looks at Midnighter. The alpha’s body is tightly coiled and he looks down at his feet. Jack coughs. Angie turns to him.

                _Don’t bother him. It took me and Swift to find him. I have a broken nose for that, but he listened enough. He’ll stay for the briefing so long as we’re quick about it._

Angie nods her head. She explains Krigstein’s involvement in politics and his super hero program. How he was disgraced but brought back with enough money for three countries and his disappearance. How he’s creating an army of super beings exclusive to him. She ends it and everyone has a nervous energy even in this non-physical realm.

                “Sounds like he has everything figured out. Why take Apollo and Jenny Quantum?” Jack says.

                “I don’t know.” Angie bites her lip. “I’m privy to the files, not his current motives.”

                “We’re his rivals,” the Doctor speaks up. The room looks to him. “Think about. Even with all the others, Stormwatch, Wild C.A.T.S and GEN-13 groups we’re still a bigger threat. He wants to control the world and make it in his image. We want a better world….” He stops.

                No one mentions the body cooling in the freezer or how they have yet to make arrangements for their old leader.

                “Anyway,” the Doctor continues, “Krigstein doesn’t want a bunch of hippie liberals influencing the fate of the 21st century. And having one of the most powerful omegas on the planet for a breeding mule will only aid him and his experiments.”

A cold chill runs in the Hive Mind. Jeoron’s breathes in understanding his blunder. Angie glances at Midnighter, who has not spoken a word. Nothing happens after several beats.

                “Was Jenny Sparks that influential?” Jack asks.

                “Add Hitler and Einstein to Kennedy and Picasso and you don’t even begin to come close, Jack,” Jeoron saves quickly.

                “What now?” Angie says.

The team look at each other.

                “Well, far as I can tell, you got a disgruntled genius out there with global ambitions and an arsenal to match. What we encountered so far is his first response team and anything less than kicking his ass and anyone who touches my family isn’t even an option,” Midngihter says.

Angie gulps a bit. Krigstein should count his breaths until Midnighter arrives.

                “I know how to beat him,” Swift says. “And, Midnighter, I’m sorry, but you’ll need to spare his life.”

                “The others…” he says.

                “Are free range and dead meat far as I’m concerned. I’ll deliver Apollo to you personally with Jenny in her cute outfit I got her,” Swift says, smirking.

Midnighter nods.

* * *

 

_Jack Hawksmoor_

Of course, plans are easier made than done. Jack knows this from all his childhood plans being stripped by aliens and their operating tables. His tenth birthday is still the worst nightmare.

The Hangar as it turns is a transient facility that hosts the same abilities as the Carrier on a smaller scale. It exists between spaces of Manhattan. Angie finds it fast and Jack’s grateful for her smarts.

And then, hell breaks loose on earth.

All the cities scream for Jack.

                “Goddammit!”

                “Krigstein’s dirty, taking this out on everyone,” Jeoron says.

Midnighter appears. “Then bring me to them. I have enough dirty tricks to keep them busy and gauge out some eyeballs.”

                “Sure,” Jeoron says. “Jack, give me all the places these fuckers opened up. If there in Amsterdam, I want to personally take care of them.”

They scatter. Jack leaps in Paris, Berlin, then Beijing. The cities cheer him on as they consume the rejects. Midnighter stays in the states for the assholes in D.C. are piling up. Swift remains in Manhattan and fights the few who appear there. She’s the one who needs to speak with Krigstein. Angie headmails her conquests with those bastards in Singapore and the Doctor’s enjoying turning them into Calvin Klein cologne in Moscow. Although, the comrade complains about the smells of American consumerism. Jack laughs. If only Jeoron knew what was being said.

The plan is not shit despite some minor hiccups. Other teams join in, eviscerating the rodents that Krigstein chugs out. Jack is almost happy they can decrease Krigstein’s forces before blindsiding the man with Swift’s offer.

Until…..

                “ _Jack, get me to Krigstein now!”_

* * *

 

Midnighter sees the fear and anxiety on their faces. The distrust in his sanity without Apollo. He does not give two fucks. So long as they can rescue his family Midnighter will do anything.

And, a bonus, he gets to vivisect some very unworthy faux villains. One wolfman’s head rolls like a soccer ball. Midnighter cannot help but kick.

                “Goal!” he yells.

                “Funny,” an annoying voice says.

Midnighter turns lazily. In front of him is a man clad in puke-green army attire; his head already has several dozen scenarios for another goal. The man smirks. Midnighter launches.

The man-Commander, he announces-is good. Midnighter will give him a few extra moments before he gets to score again. Commander’s head looks thicker than the wolfman’s so it will probably kick higher.

                “You’re good. No wonder that sweet omega liked you,” he says, still breathing.

Midnighter’s lip twitches. His computer lights up like Christmas with more visceral punishments.

                “Though,” Commander says, “after I’ve had him, you might not find him so good. But, sloppy seconds aren’t so bad.”

Everything is blank for a moment.

Midnighter comes to when his brain warns him of another. By that time, the Commander’s on the ground with broken legs and if Midnighter did it right paralyzed anyway. He misses the blast from a fucking Viking dick. The lightning is charged beyond normal capacity for natural storms. One hit and he’s literal toast. The Viking comes down and calls for back-up. No one answers. The man grunts and lifts Commander off the ground. They run. Midnghter opens a door to Manhattan.

He catches the tail end of Swift’s entrance into the Hangar. He misses by 0.02 seconds of unaccounted for wind resistance.

                “No! You fuckers. I’ll kill you all and put you in fucking graves tonight.”

Midnighter pants and takes a knee. He grinds his teeth; he has to get in there.

                “ _Engineer, get me in the Hangar!”_

_“Busy, Midnghter.”_

_“Jeoron, you fucking junkie prick—“_

_“Can’t-kifff-somehting-kifff-wrong.”_

_“Sleep with a fucking machine gun, Doctor.”_

_“…”_

“ _Jack, get me to Krigstein now!”_

_“I can’t. Swift needs to talk to him first.”_

_“Jack….that bastard in there let some fucker….one of them raped him. They raped my mate. I-I haven’t seen my daughter yet. I don’t know what she looks like. Dammit, Jack. LET ME IN!”_

A door opens in front of Midnighter. He enters and suddenly is met with a wailing baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a lot of rereading to get this chapter right. I summarized a lot because of the dialogue is so heavy for this arc. And yes, I left it on a cliffhanger because I could not put this whole thing into one. It got way too much and I am still working on the rape scene for the next chapter. Yes, there is going to be a rape scene.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a rape scene in this. I put it in bold. It is not too graphic, but if you prefer to skip it, do that.

 

                Apollo cradles Jenny in his arms. Her small tennis ball-sized head nuzzles into his arm. God, how can one being make him feel whole. It is not the same warmth he feels for Midnighter. That is full of companionship, comradery, and lust. This….is pure. Just pure love for a tiny creature that has yet to understand her full scope of the world. Apollo’s eyes mist again. He chuckles internally. The hormones are havoc on him, but Jenny’s eating regularly and he is able to keep a level head.

                Which helps with the cell; Commander and Storm God easily fall for Apollo’s baiting.

                The containment is resistant to heat, electrical burst, brute strength, and blunt force. That does not bode well for the omega because most of those are in his arsenal, which is the first problem. However, if Jenny can erupt with the same power she had on their first battle, then they have a chance of escaping. Second problem is how to get out. Apollo hasn’t the fucking clue. They’ve learned to keep him in the dark, no puns, and bag his head when they move him. The UV room they put him in is all white like an asylum and he is distracted by the sunlight to notice where the entrance might be. The only arrangement he knows of the place is staring right outside his cell door.  And it is a cat walk with red lighting, machines, and two morons.

Storm God glares at Apollo. He flips the fake Viking the bird.

                “You little cunt!”

Storm God marches to the glass wall. He stops. Apollo kisses at him as he lays Jenny down for her nap.

                “Leave him be,” Commander says. “Once I got him under, I’ll have him serve you a five-course meal personally. And if you want, a happy ending for desert.”

Apollo gags internally. Captivity 101: Don’t let them see you. He already is out with Jenny. That cannot be stopped. But, his other emotions have to be pokerfaced. For his sake, Commander does not notice small flinches.

                “This bitch’s not worth it! All he does is watch the fuckin’ baby and makes fun of us. Commander, you’re worth a thousand times better than that whore.”

Storm God’s speech gets a rise from Commander. The man proceeds to throttle his team mate against the glass wall. A burst of energy throws the two across the room. They wake up Jenny.

                “Oh, moppet,” Apollo says. He lifts her from the cradle. “Sh,sh, mommy’s here. It was just the  bad men being dumb.”

Apollo rocks her rhythmically. He practiced the moves on one of the stuffed toys given to him. A big lamb with a bow was the one; Apollo frowns. Jenny would love that one.

                “Thanks for waking her up,” Apollo addresses his captors. “It was time for feeding anyway.”

Apollo removes his shirt and goes to lie down on the bed facing the wall. He lays Jenny on her back and cradles her head with his hand. Again, she takes a minute or two before latching onto his nipple. Apollo stares at the wall as his daughter eats. He is aware of Commander’s stare. The alpha liked to watch him feed Jenny because he is shirtless. Apollo cringes internally at the man’s smacking lips when he had his baby up against his naked chest. He does not turn around for once. Jenny finishes and Apollo burps her with the towel.

He rises from the bed to see Storm God’s hateful gaze. Commander is not in sight.

                “So, you like him….”

Storm God’s beard bristles. Apollo smirks. Thank god for Midnighter’s insistence on interrogation practice.

                “That’s okay. Alpha/Alpha relationships are not so taboo. I know some couples, same sex and mixed, who are happy together and even have families. Though, a lot of them are from previous bonds or something,” Apollo says. Storm God’s demeanor is defended for a different reason. “He’s not my type. To be fair, whatever my type was demolished after I met Midnighter.”

Apollo stops he looks down at his quiet baby girl, curled against his massive arm and chest.

                “There’s no other alpha for me but him. And I think you two could wo-hrrrgh!”

Jenny wails as Apollo slumps on the floor. His remaining strength is used to land on his back. The pain explodes within him in tiny tendrils from his inner walls to his spine. His vision blurs and the room gets darker. The dimness comes from figures above him.

                “…fuck…..you pansy….don’t…..”

                “I….you’re my……please…..”

Nothing makes sense now. Apollo’s lips move and he is aware of his empty arms, but the room moves and he is in another. The light is dim here too.

 

Apollo awakens to the sickening scent of an alpha in rut. He jerks away but his body is heavy. Cold strong hands lift him and he is face to face with a man, naked with slick dripping between his legs. During this encounter, another scent enters his nose.

                “Awake and alarmed,” rasps the beta man.

Apollo mouth opens and makes a squeak.

                “Don’t be too surprised. You know your teammates well. I made a small miscalculation in how long it would take them to find me,” he says. Dr. Krigstein lights a cigar and takes a puff. “However, that is more in your misfortune, Apollo. It means we have to speed up this little bonding of yours and the Commander. So I had Hornet shrink down to a fly and deliver a heavy dosage of omegan pheromones which would trigger a false heat in you. Also, a small hint of what we used to keep you down in the hospital. Commander, have fun.”

**GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE**

A door closes. Apollo whimpers. He cannot control his limbs. Commander throws him on the bed. Apollo feels it. Oh, God no.

                “Finally nothin’ to say, pretty slut.”

Commander sticks a finger in his pussy. Apollo jerks again, wild to escape.

                “Oh no, baby. We got some fucking to do.”

Another finger enters. It hurts. God it hurts.

                “Nice and warm. Stretched enough for me. Hhhmmm, you smell like my momma’s pie.”

Apollo focuses and tries to jerk his leg against the alpha. The Commander laughs.

                “Stay still while I spread ‘em.”

His legs are pulled apart. Apollo whimpers again and feels tears fall freely from his eyes.

                “Oh, honey. Don’t cry less you calling my name.”

The Commander thrusts into Apollo and a small scream sounds in the omega’s throat.

                “Ah, yeah. So good and warm.”

Apollo closes his eyes. His face is shoved close against the mattress. The bed creaks with each movement and Apollo’s insides squirm every time the bastard moans.

                It goes on for hours. The Commander has no tact and thrusts over and over, filling Apollo’s pussy each time. Apollo whimpers and shifts in small spurts. The Commander lies over his back.

                “I’m going to piss on your old alpha’s grave,” he whispers in Apollo’s ear. “Then I’m coming back for round two.”

The alpha licks the shell of Apollo’s ear almost tenderly.

Within minutes of that his thrusting becomes erratic.

                “Almost,oh, gawd. Fuck-nn-yeah, so good. Ah!”

The sticky fluid explodes inside Apollo the knot expands to hold him down.

                “No!”

Apollo lunges backwards and elbows the Commander in the face. Apollo grunts as he falls too, the knot still connecting him to his rapist. The Commander rolls them bloody nose dripping and slams Apollo’s head on the floor.

                “You fuckin’ cunt.”

The Commander chokeholds Apollo under the omega sees spots in his vision.

**END OF RAPE SCENE**

Jenny wails and wails. Apollo’s on the bed and he cannot move. Krigstein told they had to pump him with the drug again because he is solar charged a bit.

                “Didn’t know the Commander liked it so rough. My word, we had to patch you up down there.”

The beta mocked as Apollo was thrown onto the bed by Storm God.

                “We’ll be seeing you soon, Apollo,” Krigstein said, smoke spraying from his mouth. “I’ve got a revolution to start and you need to stay put.”

That was an hour before. His baby girl cries out for him and he cannot move to hold her and comfort her. It is hell.

* * *

 

                _Swift_

Shen stares at the little man who has turned their lives upside down and on hold. He is nothing more than a great mind gone to shit from the powers that be. Krigstein holds the wailing Jenny like a shield.

                “My team and I have d-d-devised enough post-human concepts to  hammer the wolr-world into submission by supper-time,” he croaks out.

Shen takes a breath and closes her eyes.

                “Or to make sure this just goes on forever,” she says. Shen lists off the other teams fighting Krigstein’s goons. She says what has been on her mind now. “Frankly, it doesn’t matter who wins in the end. And I’m tired of all this fighting. We killed god less than a week ago and we’ve hardly rested since.”

                “Who gives two shits!” Krigstein yells. Jenny squirms in his arms and seems to reach out for Swift. “My plans for the world could revolutionize things for everyone. The heads of any power want to control us. Put fucking CCTV in our heads and microchips up our asses. I know, sweetheart. I’ve been to the secret meetings.  No way in hell! With the spirit of the 21st century and one of the most power post-humans at my mercy, I can change this world for the better. You can’t kill a man for trying to save the human race from nutrasweet, Pokemon, and governor George W. Bush.”

Jenny’s cries make her face red as a beetroot.

Shen steps closer and reaches out for the little one. Krigstein backs. He motions for someone to aim a gun.

                “Anymore and I kill this centu—”

Another door opens and Midnighter comes through. Krigstein stares. Jenny wails louder.

                “Give me my baby,” Midnighter demands.

Krigstein holds out Jenny and Midnighter takes her. Instantly, she stops crying. Midnighter rocks her and coos in such a sweet voice. He looks at Krigstein again.

                “My mate,” Midnighter says.

                “R-right. David!”

A man dressed in khakis runs up.

                “Take this man to our containment unit for special guests.”

David pales. He leads the way and Midnighter follows.

Shen’s shoulders become jelly.

                “I think, for your sake Krigstein, you should listen to what I have to say,” Shen says.

* * *

 

                “Where’s the infirmary?” Midnighter asks David.

                “uh,….Over there, sir.”

                “Hm. Take Jenny to Apollo. I know where he is. Don’t stop or get anyone to help you. If I see another fucking goon I’ll kill him and gauge your eyes out with a spork,” Midnighter says.

David nods.

With great difficulty Midnighter hands his daughter- _his daughter_ -to the tech. He looks at her one last time. She has his eyes. She smells like Apollo with cinnamon added.

                “Go,” he tells David.

David fast walks out of there.

                “Pussy,” Midnighter says.

The infirmary is empty save for a disgruntled woman pumping morphine into another survivor.

She glances at Midnighter but does not pay attention.

It is luck for him that only one other bed is occupied. Midnighter strolls over and sees the stupid Viking asleep in the chair. His winged helmet is off on the nightstand. Midnighter almost laughs.

He takes out the nail gun Apollo gave him for their anniversary a few months back. The Viking never wakes as Midnighter puts a nine inch nail in his head. Anyway, the alpha is not here for the Viking.

                “Get up,” he says.

Midnighter kicks the bed. The Commander jolts awake. He sees Midnighter.

                “Come to finish me off.”

Midnighter hums as he shoves the dead body off the chair.

                “Go ahead, soldier. I’m waiting.”

Midnighter stretches his arms and cracks his knuckles.

                “Aw, you wanna know if the omega liked it. He did. Couldn’t stop squirming and moaning for my big cock. Kept his hole nice and stretched for me. That why you cripple me. So I couldn’t touch your omega bitch. Too bad I’ve had him. And he’ll nev—hrrgh! Hmm!”

Midnighter’s fist is in the alpha’s mouth. He inches it down further.

                “You’re nothing. Apollo won’t give you a second thought.”

His fist passes the uvula and the Commander thrashes on the bed.

                “You’ll rot in the ground while I’ll be eating my mate’s pancakes and watching him feed our baby,” Midnighter says when his wrist goes past the mouth opening.

Flesh is very malleable once it has a tear. Midnighter shoves his arm down until the Commander stops moving and stops at his elbow. Midnighter removes his jacket and gloves.

               

Seeing Apollo and their baby together….Midnighter’s hearts skip beats.

                “Midnighter….” Apollo says. Tears are pooled in his eyes. Jenny is at his chest, eating.

                “Yeah, babe.”

Midnighter comes in and sits with his love and daughter.

                “She’s perfect,” Apollo says, quietly.

                “Of course she is,” Midnighter says. He leans his head on Apollo’s shoulder. “She’s ours.”

Apollo leans back on him. Jenny’s head is cradled in the crook of his arms and Midnighter covers his mate’s side.

                “I love you,” Apollo says. “She loves you.”

                “I love you both. I will kill any fucker that gets near you again.”

                “Don’t,” Apollo says. “Just stay with me. And her. That’s all we ever need.”

                “I can do that,” Midnighter says.

* * *

 

Shen finds them an hour later. She had to hash out the details with Krigstein on his role in the Authority and his plans for Southeast Asia and Tibet, but it is worth it for him on their side.

Shen stops outside of the open cell. Lying on the small bed is the new family, curled together. Midnighter covers Apollo who has Jenny on his chest, swaddled in a blanket with small butterflies on it.

She smiles. Shen takes the camera Krigstein gave her as peace offering. Just a drugstore Kodak with some room for shots; she angles and takes the first family picture.


	13. Chapter 13

                “The Quantums,” Midnighter says.

                “Yes. It works since Jenny is Jenny Quantum. So, we’re the Quantums,” Apollo chirps in his knowing voice.

                “Midnighter and Apollo…Quantum,” Midnighter says, disbelief prevalent.

                “Technically, you’re The Midnighter Quantum.”

Midnighter rolls his eyes and stares at the layers of documents. The birth certificate and proof of parentage are needed for Child Services and Jenny’s existence. In them, he and Apollo must have all doctor visits, done, and DNA screening to not be bothered by these bastards and claimed unsafe for their own daughter. Angie has the DNA results and the Doctor kept notes on Apollo’s progress. Hell, they even still have the fucking pee stick Apollo did. The only thing missing is, well, their names. Society appropriate names.

That is where they are now.

                “I mean, we should have the same surname as Jenny. She comes attached with one—”

                “That’s her codename,” Midnighter interjects.

                “—which means it’s perfect for us. Midnighter….whoever we were is unavailable. Frankly, I’d like to go out and not have people stare when I tell my name is Apollo. But that's not in the cards, so we take Jenny's name.”

                “They arent’ staring at you for that,” Midnighter says. He smirks.

                “I get it. I’m a big tall omega with white hair. Hard to miss; and yet, I still wouldn’t mind saying ‘Hi, my name’s Steve.’”

                “Steve?”

                “Or Dylan, Todd, Richard, Joey, Andrew. Hell, even something random. Like Ferd.”

Midnighter snickers out, “That an actual name.”

                “Hm-hm. It was in the baby name book I rented. Next to a girl I considered…”

Apollo’s smile is wistful. It has not returned to its full brightness in the following weeks…but it is getting better.

                “What was it?”

                “Oh, it. Don’t laugh….Flossie,” Apollo says.

                “She needs a middle name,” Midnighter says.

Apollo snorts. “I think if Jenny Sparks were here she electrocute our asses till next Fraptious day.”

                “Yep, but this one’s ours to screw up. We can give her whatever ridiculous middle name we want.”

Apollo giggles. It pales in comparison to his previous hardy chuckles, but it is something.

                “True. All right, how about Felicity. I liked that too and it has a nicer ring to it than Flossie.”

                “Perfect. Jenny Felicity Quantum daughter of Apollo Quantum and The Midngither Quantum.”

They stare at each other.

                “It sounds like a bad family friendly comic,” Midnighter says.

                “Definitely. But we’ll use for documents and checks only,” Apollo says and right their names down. Their fate sealed in domesticity.

Midnighter kisses him later and calls Apollo “Mrs. Quantum.” To which, Apollo kicks his alpha out for the night and sleeps in Jenny’s room.

_The Doctor_

Jeoron watches the two candidates make out. Angie smirks evilly as she mushes the two VooDoo dolls together. Jeoron lies back and feels high. Not from sweet Lady Coke. No, this comes from the beautiful high of saving the world (kinda singlehandedly) from the bad Doctor and having sex with a hot Latina. On the same day.

Jeoron glances out the window and spots Swift jostling by with two hulking alphas on either side. She knows what it’s like.

                “I wasn’t aware Jack was bisexual,” Jeoron says after a minute. “Didn’t even know he liked dick.”

                “Yep. I guess that is one of the benefits of not being defined by secondary gender. Jack’s hung like an alpha, smells like a beta, and has a vestigial uterus. Basically, for him, the world of sex with anyone is a buffet,” Angie says. She frowns slightly. “Those Wild C.A.T.S guys are in for a treat.”

                “Hey,” Jeoron says. He places his hand on her shoulder awkward. Why is sex weird after with friends? “You can tell him we did it.”

Immediately, Jeoron hears Angie’s vagina flap close. The look on her face is back to its regular tolerated disdain. Jeoron sighs. He wishes baby Jenny could talk. He misses his friend.

                “Sorry,” Angie says.

Jeoron looks at her. Angie’s face is melancholy for a moment, but returns to her usual bravado.

                “Between Jack and me….it is not touchy feely. He’s closed off from people still and prefers the company of buildings to us. I shouldn’t take it out on you…..”

                “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Jeoron states.

                “I know. And I need to give you less shit. Hell, even Midnighter forgave you eventually after that whole fiasco.”

Jeoron sighs again. He cannot believe he left the mother of the 21st century alone in a public hospital; time was short, but he should have stayed.

                “Hey,” Angie says. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

                “Shoot,” Jeoron says.

                “Do you have a crush on Apollo?”

The beta male pales. It feels like a bad trip with heroin his stomach sucking in and skin all itchy.

                “W-h…hu…um….what?”

Angie looks him in the eye. Curse him for not putting his spectacles back on.

                “Well, I noticed how you stare at him. And how upset _you_ were when Apollo was taken. Yeah, we had Jenny Quantum to worry about and other stuff,” she says. The image of Jenny Sparks’ dead frozen body comes to Jeoron’s mind. “But, when it turned up they took her _and_ Apollo…..you had this face. That sounds ridiculous what I mean is Midnighter had it too. The both of you sort of, what’s a good word, checked out a bit. Midnighter left us but you wouldn’t stop bugging me about Krigstein after my presentation. So, do you have a crush? On Apollo?”

Truly, an ice bucket of water would have been preferable than discussing this topic with Angie or any woman Jeoron just fucked. Hell, dunking his nutsack in hot tea would be better.

                “You don’t have to answer,” Angie says. She rises from the bed nanites encasing her in liquid metal. “I swear I won’t bring it up again.”

She leaves through the open doorway. Jeoron slumps in bed. He changes the channel for some Bugs Bunny. At every step outside, he jerks his head hoping that the shadow knight is not there.

* * *

 

Giggles echo in the playroom when Jeoron enters. Apollo is on the floor with baby Jenny making pouty lips and giving her raspberries. A little warmth enters Jeoron. Apollo looks up and smiles his big bright one. Jeoron swallows. The omega has not smiled as much since Krgistein.

Midnighter still demands the man’s head. Jeoron is starting to agree with him.

                “Doctor, here to learn how to change a diaper?” Apollo asks. He grins.

Jeoron rolls his eyes.

                “Nope. I’m just the guy who gives her shots and looks at her bum. I don’t do clean-up,” he says. It is an old joke now from the first week of having Jenny. Everyone, minus Jeoron, had to learn to change her nappies. He thinks Midnighter let him go because the alpha was still seething over Jeoron’s fuck-up at the hospital.

                “Fine then,” Apollo says. He lifts Jenny in his arms. Her hair’s grown and she wears two little pig tails. It is a golden yellow with a streak of white that parts down her right side. “If you won’t change, then play with her. I need to go pump milk for tonight anyway.”

Jeoron’s hands clench at that image.

                “Really. Shen said you liked the bonding,” Jeoron says as Apollo gives him Jenny.

                “I do,” he says. “But it is getting to be a hazard on my uniform and that bra for omegan men is no help. I’ve leaked on it twice in battle. God awful when you’re in fight with some warlord and he stares at your bosom. Also, it is getting close to weaning her off my milk. The books say to do it before the first birth day. She’s at six months, almost seven. Midnighter’s going to take the night feedings with the bottles starting today and she if we don’t have her on formula by next month.”

His face scrunches.

                “Not a fan,” Jeoron states. Jenny hangs on to his threads and gums them with her tiny mouth.

                “I’ll miss the bonding. It’s one of the first things that made me feel like a real mother.”

Jeoron nods.

Apollo leaves him alone with Jenny.

Jeoron makes Jenny’s toys float and do inappropriate things with each other; harmless for the baby. Jenny claps along with it. Her onsie today is a lavender outfit with a white collar.

                “You look like a baby doll,” Jeoron says.

Jenny blows a bubble. She lies on her little pillow with the Union Jack on it.

                “Then again, your mom is a friggin’ American dream boat of an omega. Makes sense when you think about,” Jeoron states. He makes Mr. Tiger chase Miss Lamb and bites her leg off. Jenny squeals.

                “’course you like that too. Your daddy’s a psychopath. Licensed too,” Jeron says, grinning like a Cheshire. “I’ll tell you a secret. Jenny Sparks, your predecessor and soul sister, told me that her alpha mother was the same way. ‘cept that bitch beat her with a switch ‘til she died in the Titanic. Her omega father was the biggest pussy on the earth. So, she’s happy the next century’s got a strong omega role model and a good loving alpha. It means you’re gonna be the best of the best, Jenny Quantum.”

Jenny bubbles more and they float out of her mouth. The bubbles grow in size and trap the stuffed animals and plastic toys. Jeoron snickers.

                “I like you too, baby Jenny.”

Jenny reaches with her pudgy hands for him. Jeoron sighs happily and takes her. He holds her the way Apollo taught him. Jeoron sniffs her neck. She smells like cinnamon her own unique scent. Then there is the tangy stench of blood and gunpowder. Midnighter’s scent that never leaves. They mask his real one, which only Apollo knows. Then, and Jeoron is embarrassed, he finally scents Apollo on Jenny. His is faint and made of sunshine and dew drops. Jeoron suppresses a shudder. He looks down at Jenny. She has fallen asleep.

                “I have another secret,” he whispers. “One Jenny didn’t know. And if she did, she never told me out of necessity and fear for what it means to be let go. But, you’re asleep.” Jeoron carefully places Jenny back on her pillow. “I want your mom so bad it hurts.” He says and kisses Jenny sweetly on the forehead.

_The Engineer_

Angie sits with Jack in the common room. They watch a rom-com with George Clooney. Angie giggles as the omega takes on the old maiden role again. His career must be desperate after that nipple movie.

                “I think Midnighter might kill Jeoron,” Jack says suddenly.

Angie chugs the rest of her iced tea down and takes a handful of popcorn before responding.

                “Because Jeoron has a huge crush on Apollo.”

                “And that Midnighter knows. He hasn’t done anything yet, but I think something’s going to crack soon. Jeoron’s….not subtle in anything.”

“ _It certainly didn’t help that he’s seen Apollo’s pussy.”_

She says this in her and Jack’s private link.

“ _He’s into pregnancy porn. I don’t think being Apollo’s doctor helped either.”_

Angie’s eyebrows arch high into her forehead. That she was not expecting.

                “What do we do?” she asks.

                “Nothing. Let them handle this.”

They get back to George being offered up as some pimped out Cinderella.

* * *

 

Midnighter is across from him with Jenny in his arms. They got to sleep for her nap a while ago and Apollo drifted off. Apollo cannot help it. The birth was hard and nightmarish, but his strength seems to be taken out easier. He’s lucky in battle he can hold his own, but at home….it’s difficult.

                “Hi,” Midnigher whispers.

                “How long ‘til she wakes?” Apollo asks softly.

                “Another fifteen minutes. You weren’t out but a few minutes. Do you want to feed her?”

Apollo wants to say yes. God, how he wants to say yes and never let go.

                “No. I’ll get the bottles. I pumped myself dry today.”

                “Okay,” Midnighter says.

Apollo looks at his fiancé; he knows Midnighter has a ring for him. They’ve yet to make any official plans since Jenny’s birth and the earth trying to kill them. He guesses the ring is to cement Midnighter’s commitment to him. The alpha does that. Gets him things to let Apollo know he is there for him. He did it with the sweets during their first year of being underground and now with small trinkets like socks and poetry books. Apollo loves them all.

                “Jeoron wants me,” Apollo says. Some bile comes to his throat at that admission.

                “I’ve known. I also know Jack and the others think there’s gonna be some big fight over you,” Mignigher says.

                “Morons,” Apollo scoffs. “I don’t hate Jeoron…I like him. He’s a nice guy, if a bit unreliable. He’s like the annoying little brother I’ve never had or do have and don’t remember,” Apollo says.

                “Nothing sexual,” Midnighter says.

“I don’t think of Jeoron as anything beyond a friend. The same goes for the rest of the team, but him indefinitely. Jack has his charms and the girls are wonderful, so you know. If you widow me before we’re 40 I have a pact with Swift to get married again.”

Midnighter suppresses a laugh. Apollo sees it in the minute lift of his chest in irregular patterns. However, that prompts Jenny to wake.

                “wha, ah, ehm, ba-ba,” she says.

                “I’ll get it,” Apollo says.

He returns to Jenny sitting up in Midnighter’s lap.

                “Here,” he says and hands the bottle over.

Midnighter takes it without question.

                “What do I do?” Apollo asks. “About Jeoron.”

                “Nothing. Let it pass on its own. He hasn’t said a word to us, which means he’s terrified of me,” he says as he watches Jenny drink. “And I think he knows he doesn’t have a chance. Even if all hell froze over and all that shit.”

                “Okay,” Apollo says.

He looks out the window at the rainbow clouds in the dimension.

                “That’ll have to do,” Apollo says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made Jack a little harder to define. In the Stormwatch Vol. 1, there's a scene where Jack pulls down his pants and the woman stares in horror at what she sees. I decided to make it less horrifying and that Jack can literally be with anyone because he is not restricted by secondary gender standards. And who knows, there may be another baby on the way.  
> Second, I do have it that Jeoron is attracted to Apollo. It fit in the context of this story because it is not at all canon.  
> Third, the next chapter will be the wedding of Flint and Grifter. (It was meant to be this since it is a June wedding, but I needed more time and I wanted a chapter out this week.)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading Stormwatch and The Authority like crazy the last few weeks. I noticed a lack of the canon-gay couple in this archive, which is not bad, but I think if there already exists a ship like this then why not have more. I suppose it is also because the comics are not as popular and a little dated in art, theme, and character development. But, I do like them.  
> So, because I can, this is my first A/B/O for the archive. This work will be a break from the other works I keep proofreading.  
> For those of you who read my Marvel fics, I am not giving up on them. For BvsS/Justice League, it is in the works.  
> Tata for now!


End file.
